Gangsta Prince(ss)
by Selena Jung
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang Kingka sekolah sekaligus ketua gangster SMA yang paling disegani di seluruh daratan Chungnam dijodohkan dengan putera mahkota Korea Selatan? / YunJae / Chapter 5 up / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Aku tak percaya kau akan menjadi Ratu negeri ini, hyung!" pekik nyaring seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu

"Aish! Diamlah kau, Chwang! Kau ini tak sadar apa suaramu bisa membuat telinga orang sakit!" gerutu namja cantik berkulit putih susu itu membalas pekikan namja yang memanggilnya hyung itu

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, uri Devil King nyatanya akan berakhir menjadi Ratu di Korea Selatan ini! Demi Tuhan hyung, RATU! Bukan Raja! Kau di posisi bawah Putera Mahkota itu, hyung. Kau akan mendesahkan namanya dan dimasuki oleh –"

PLAK!

"Kau ini! Berhentilah meracau yang tidak-tidak, dasar otak mesum! Berhentilah membaca majalah porno koleksimu itu!"

"Hei~ Aku ini pria dewasa yang sehat dan normal. Wajar saja kalau aku mengoleksi majalah porno, dibandingkan denganmu yang hobi mengoleksi hello kitty dan gajah-gajahmu ituhmmppptt –"

"YAAK! Kau baru berumur enam belas tahun! Dan sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak atau kupatahkan hidungmu itu, Shim Changmin!" desis Jaejoong –namja cantik itu kepada adik sepupunya yang juga kaki tangannya di perkumpulan yang ia pimpin. Ia bekap erat-erat mulut ember namja tinggi yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kemudian Shim Changmin itu mengangguk patuh.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa eomma dan appa bisa menjodohkan aku dengan keluarga kerajaan. Lagipula kenapa Raja dan Ratu menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini? Padahal aku punya cukup banyak catatan buruk dan pernah beberapa kali masuk penjara" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok yang ia ambil dari saku jas sekolahnya. Namja berwajah cantik dan berambut coklat sebahu ini sekilas mungkin terlihat bak malaikat cantik yang lemah dan tak berdaya, namun siapa sangka ia adalah seorang Kingka di sekolahnya dan merupakan Devil King yang bisa membuat orang masuk rumah sakit karena luka parah yang disebabkan oleh pukulannya. Namja yang paling disegani di tiap SMA di Chungnam dan bocah yang selalu membuat orang tuanya pusing karena kelakuannya yang urakan dan berandal.

**Gangsta Prince(ss)**

.

© Selena Jung aka Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae**

**SiChul (GS!Heechul)**

.

Romance, Drama, Humor

.

Rated: T

.

Chapter 1 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah! Kalau kau langsung menyerang tanpa persiapan matang, maka begini jadinya. Selain kalah, temanmu jadi korban! Masih untung tidak mati!" bentak Jaejoong pada seorang anak buahnya yang tengah babak belur setelah sebelumnya ia menggeplak kepala anak buahnya itu.

"Lain kali, jangan diulangi! Chansung-ah, bawa dan obati mereka" titah Jaejoong yang di-iyakan oleh anak buah dari perkumpulan yang dipimpinnya. Gangster SMA paling disegani di Chungnam.

Jaejoong tidak hanya memimpin di sekolahnya saja namun juga banyak di sekolah lain karena perkumpulan yang ia pimpin selalu berhasil menaklukan perkumpulan sekolah lain dan menjadikannya satu dalam perkumpulan yang ia pimpin yang bernama DBSK atau kepanjangannya Dong Bang Shin Ki yang berarti dewa dari timur.

"Menyusahkan saja" ujar si devil cantik itu kesal sambil menyapu rambutnya ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Drrrtt… Drrrrtttt…

Nenek sihir is calling..

Jaejoong mendengus malas saat mendapati ibunya meneleponnya di saat ia sedang berkumpul bersama teman seperkumpulannya, terlebih dalam keadaannya yang tengah diapit oleh dua gadis seksi berpakaian minim yang tampak menggodanya sedari tadi. Kemudian namja cantik itu membuang puntung rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya di asbak yang ada di atas meja.

"Permisi gadis-gadis, aku harus pergi dulu" pamit Jaejoong pada gadis-gadisnya sambil mencolek dagu salah satu gadis yang mendesah kecewa atas kepergian Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujar Jaejoong begitu ia sudah cukup jauh dari kebisingan teman-teman perkumpulannya

"Kau ini kemana saja, sih?! Lama sekali mengangkat telepon eomma!"

"Mian.. ada apa?"

"Pulang sekarang, satu jam lagi keluarga kerajaan akan berkunjung ke rumah kita. Kau harus bertemu calon suamimu"

"Memang pernikahannya jadi?"

"Tentu saja jadi! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Kukira eomma hanya meggertakku saja agar berhenti jadi anak nakal"

"Cepat pulang atau semua fasilitasmu eomma **sita**!"

"Ne. Baiklah, baiklah.."

Pik

Wajah Jaejoong merengut lucu seketika mendapati sikap eommanya yang selalu mengganggu pada saat ia sedang asyik. Terlebih sekarang ia malah dijodohkan dengan putera mahkota negeri ginseng yang ditinggalinya ini. Takdir macam apa ini?

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Bel rumah mewah Jaejoong berdentang dan membuat Kim Heechul –eomma Jaejoong kalang kabut mengaca membetulkan dandanannya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali. Beliau hanya terlalu panik karena akan bertemu besannya yang bertitelkan orang nomer satu se-Korea itu, sebagai catatan Raja Jung Jihoon dan Ratu Kim –Jung Taehee adalah sahabat suaminya –Kim Siwon saat ditingkat sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas. Yeoja cantik yang melahirkan Jaejoong ini sesekali memekik heboh sambil membetulkan tatanan rambutnya, Siwon menggeleng maklum dibuatnya.

"Joongie, tolong bukakan pintunya" titah Siwon pada anak semata wayangnya yang asyik memainkan ponselnya

"Aku sibuk, appa"

"Joongie.." Siwon merendahkan suaranya menandakan ia tak mau dibantah, membuat anak cantiknya itu mempoutkan bibirnya

Krieet..

"Annyeong… apa ini Joongie? Cantiknyaa~~" ujar Ratu Jung yang tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangguk kaku dengan matanya yang berkeliling menatapi banyaknya bodyguard yang mengawal keluarga Jung ini

"Kajja kita masuk" titah Ratu Jung pada suami dan anaknya juga beberapa bodyguardnya membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ratu Jung memang tak terduga. Jaejoong pikir seorang Ratu akan membawa wibawanya kemana-mana dan akan bersikap penuh tata karma, ternyata Ratu Jung tidak beda jauh dengan eommanya yang bagaikan ibu-ibu rempong.

Set..

Jaejoong memandangi sosok Jung muda yang diduga kuat sebagai putera mahkota sekaligus calon suaminya itu baru saja lewat di depannya. Tampan, tubuh tinggi dan tegap, kulit kecoklatan, mata yang tajam, dagu yang tegas, sikap tenang dan cool, sangat manly –pikir Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong beralih menatapi dirinya sendiri.

'Benar kata Changmin, akulah yang akan jadi pihak wanita. Aiiish! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku juga tak kalah manly dengannya! Ototku saja sangat keren!' pikir si cantik itu sambil mengangkat 90 derajat kedua lengannya seolah berusaha memperlihatkan otot-otot kekar miliknya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum bangga sambil memandangi otot bisepnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara baritone rendah milik putera mahkota Jung itu segera membuat Jaejoong menurunkan kedua tangannya dengan gugup, nyaris dia harus menanggung malu kalau sampai Jung muda itu memergoki kelakuan tidak warasnya barusan

"T-Tidak ada" jawab si cantik itu sambil berusaha bersikap stay cool

"Kenapa masih di depan pintu? Masuklah"

"Ne, arraseo"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Hooaaammhh…" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya sambil menguap lebar karena kebosanan yang mulai menyerangnya.

Kemudian si cantik itu memandangi pemuda di sampingnya dengan mata menyipit. Ia merasa sebal dengan orang tuanya serta Raja dan Ratu Jung yang bersekongkol untuk meninggalkan ia dan Yunho berdua di taman belakang rumahnya. Dan sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya ia dan Yunho sama sekali tak terlibat pembicaraan. Kedua sama-sama enggan untuk memulai. Namun, karena ia sudah sangat bosan akhirnya si cantik itu mengeluarkan suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, sampai kapan kita mau di sini? Aku bosan" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada calon istrinya itu

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" jawab Yunho tenang

"Masa kita menunggu sampai mereka memanggil kita? Eommaku akan sangat lama mengobrol kalau sudah bertemu makhluk sejenisnya" gerutu Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh kecil kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong lembut, membuat Jaejoong reflek memandang pemuda di yang duduk di sampingnya itu

"J-Jangan pegang-pegang" omelnya sambil menepis tangan Yunho dari kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup diperlakukan seperti itu

"Kau bosan?"

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang!" Jaejoong menyadarkan punggungnya kemudian memejamkan matanya

Pluk

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, sedikit terkejut saat lagu Close to You dari duo legendaris The Carpenters merasuki telinga kanannya. Rupanya Yunho baru saja membagi sebelah earphonenya untuknya. Langsung memasangkan sebelah earphone tersebut ke telinga Jaejoong.

Alunan lagu tersebut terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan, membuat Jaejoong justru mulai mengantuk. Yunho tersenyum kecil memandangi Jaejoong yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan pelan matanya yang terasa berat. Kepala namja cantik itu nyaris jatuh ke bahu Yunho kalau saja suara cempreng Ratu Jung dan eomma Kim bersahutan memanggil nama mereka berdua sampai-sampai Jaejoong tersadar dari kantuknya dengan begitu terkejut.

"Aish! Bikin kaget saja!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambutnya sebal kemudian meninggalkan Yunho di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang sebal bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin lemari kamarnya. Seragam baru yang terlalu rapi –menurut si cantik itu. Lalu bibir mungilnya mulai berkomat-kamit lagi, menggerutu dan mengutuk bumonimnya serta keluarga Jung yang seenaknya memindahkan ia ke sekolah yang sama dengan Yunho. Tadinya ia menolak keras, namun eomma Kim –ibunya yang memang biangnya licik dapat melakukan apapun agar kemauannya terpenuhi. Pantas saja Jaejoong juga licik, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya rupanya.

"Joongie, Yunho sudah datang menjemput~" Jaejoong lalu mendengus pendek mendengar pekikan ibunya

"Untuk apa laki-laki wajah alien itu menjemputku, sih?!" Kemudian si cantik ini keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas turun menemui Yunho.

Drap drap drap drap

"Chagi, tidak bisakah kau turun tangga dengan tenang tanpa membuat bising?" protes eomma Kim lembut pada anak cantiknya yang nakal itu. Namun sayang, ocehannya justru sama sekali tak didengarkan Jaejoong. namja cantik itu justru melenggang pergi keluar rumah begitu saja tanpa pamit. Ia bahkan melewati Yunho begitu saja seolah Yunho kasat mata

"YAAK! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri diam di sana, **sipit**?!" bentak Jaejoong dari luar rumah

"Permisi, eomma. Kami berangkat dulu" Merasa Jaejoong berbicara padanya, Yunho pun pamit dengan sopan kepada eomma Kim yang tengah mengelus dadanya yang terasa terbakar melihat kelakuan anaknya yang semena-mena itu

"Iya, hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Bibir cherry Jaejoong itu terus bergerak lucu. Sepanjang perjalanan, si cantik itu tak berhenti menggerutu dan menyumpah sedang Yunho terlihat tak peduli. Mata musang namja itu tetap fokus ke depan memandang jalanan.

"Yak! Berhenti!" titah Jaejoong pada pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu

"Kita kan belum sampai" Mata Yunho masih fokus ke jalanan

"Kubilang berhenti, bodoh!" Jaejoong bahkan tidak peduli kepada siapa ia tengah bicara

"Baiklah, baik. Tidak perlu marah-marah, Jae" Yunho pun menepikan mobilnya ke arah trotoar

BRAK

Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil mewah Yunho dengan tergesa diikuti oleh putera mahkota bermarga Jung itu.

"Jae, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Hei" Yunho menarik pergelangan namja cantik itu dan menggenggamnya erat agar namja itu berhenti berjalan

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau mau kemana? Kita harus sekolah"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pergi!"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus sekolah. Eommamu sudah berpesan padaku agar memastikanmu masuk kelas hari ini dan seterusnya" Yunho berucap datar

"Aku tidak mau! Kau cari mati, ya?! Lepas!" Baru saja Jaejoong berniat untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan atau tendangan, Yunho keburu menggendongnya di bahu. Seperti tengah memanggul karung beras. Jaejoong terus meronta sekuat mungkin, tapi nyatanya kekuatan Yunho lebih besar dari kekuatan devil yang ia miliki

'Sial! Kenapa aku tidak kuat melawannya?! Dia membuatku terlihat seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa sekarang! ANDWEEE!' inner Jaejoong menjerit histeris

"Yak! Mau kau kemanakan Jaejoong sunbae, eoh?!" Mendadak segerombolan pemuda menghadang jalan Yunho diikuti pemuda-pemuda lain yang baru saja turun dari beberapa motor modifikasi yang baru datang

"Ah! Gikwang-ah! Tolong bantu aku! Dia mau menculikku!" adu Jaejoong memelas. Beberapa anak buah lainnya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Pasalnya bukankah Jaejoong adalah yang paling ahli dalam menghabisi nyawa orang dengan tangannya, bagaimana bisa bos mereka yang cantik itu tak dapat meloloskan diri dari namja yang tengah menggendongnya tersebut?

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, bodoh?!" umpat Jaejoong saat mendapati anak buahnya tak melakukan suatu usaha apapun untuk membebaskannya dari Yunho

"Ah, iya. Ayo serang namja itu!" begitu Gikwang menabuh genderang perang, bergegas Yunho memasukan Jaejonng ke dalam mobilnya dan mengunci mobil tersebut

Satu persatu anak buah Jaejoong maju melawan Yunho namun masih tak satupun yang berhasil membuat putera mahkota itu tumbang. Yunho nyatanya sangat mahir dalam bela diri, selain itu tubuhnya juga sangat kuat.

"Hei, kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Berani sekali kalian menyerang putera mahkota!" Tiba-tiba munculah beberapa bodyguard yang seluruhnya berbadan kekar dari sebuah mobil hitam di belakang mobil Yunho

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang ada di dalam mobil tengah dilanda kepanikan karena kedatangan bodyguard Yunho yang pasti selalu mengikuti Yunho kemanapun karena Yunho merupakan putera mahkota negeri ini. Anak buah Jaejoong semakin terdesak, meski mereka cukup banyak tapi kekuatan mereka tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Yunho dan keempat bodyguard raksasa pria bermarga Jung itu.

"Munduuuurrr!" Setelah dikomando oleh Taeyang, pasukan (?) Jaejoong segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara satu persatu. Melupakan pimpinan mereka yang masih membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

"Yak! Kalian mau kemana?!" jerit Jaejoong dari dalam mobil Yunho yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh anak buahnya.

Bibir cherry namja itu mengerucut sebal memandang Yunho yang kembali memasuki mobilnya dengan wajah stoicnya. Rambutnya sedikit lepek karena keringat tapi tak dapat melunturkan pesona ketampanannya. Membuat Jaejoong di sampingnya meliriknya iri.

"Masalah sudah beres" ujar Jung muda yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya itu

"Percuma! Kita sudah telat, pulang saja!" tolak pemuda cantik di sampingnya

"Tidak perlu kembali, kita pasti diizinkan masuk"

"Kita sudah telat nyaris satu jam!"

"Tak akan ada yang berani menentang putera mahkota"

"Oh, sombong sekali" Jaejoong mendengus sebal namun Yunho tak mempedulikannya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

**Seoul International School**

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar memperhatikan gedung megah di hadapannya dengan mimik takjub dan tak percaya. Bibir kecilnya sedikit terbuka kagum melihat arsitektur ala Eropa yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Apa ini sebuah sekolah?!" cetus si cantik itu blak-blakan membuat beberapa siswa yang melewatinya menatapnya heran

"Ini bahkan lebih tepat dibilang hotel bintang lima" sambung Jaejoong masih dengan ketakjubannya

"Annyeonghaseyo, putera mahkota" Beberapa siswi mulai mengerubungi Yunho, membuat Jaejoong terdorong kesana kemari hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk karena siswi-siswi itu saling berebut untuk dekat dengan Yunho

"Aduuh…" Jaejoong menatap sengit siswi-siswi itu kemudian berdiri dengan tangan mengepal kesal

"YAK!" Seketika siswi-siswi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong

"Kalian ini, apa sih yang kalian lakukan?!" Bibir kecil Jaejoong mulai berkomat-kamit mengomel

"Kami kan ingin menyambut kedatangan putera mahkota!" jawab salah seorang siswi dengan sinis

"Memang harus membuatku jatuh?!"

"Salah sendiri kau menghalangi jalan!"

"YAK!"

"Kau ini siapa, sih?! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat ribut!" Jaejoong menggeram marah saat salah seorang siswi mengatakan bahwa dialah yang membuat bising pagi ini, padahal yang sejak tadi berisik dan menjerit cempreng begitu kan segerombolan siswi-siswi itu

"Kalian benar-benar!"

**Set**

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin memberi pelajaran pada siswi-siswi itu, Yunho keburu menariknya dan membawanya menjauh. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendadak terdiam merasakan tangan hangat Yunho melingkar di sekitar perutnya kemudian beralih pada pinggangnya. Sedang segerombolan siswi tadi memandang uri YunJae bingung dan penuh rasa penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Lepas!" Jaejoong menyentak tangan Yunho dengan kasar sambil memelototkan mata besarnya pada Yunho

"Jangan membuat masalah di hari pertamamu di sini" ujar Yunho dengan salah satu tangannya yang menutup kedua mata Jaejoong yang tengah melotot padanya itu

"Tidak peduli!" Jaejoong malah berkacak pinggang setelah sebelumnya menyentak tangan Yunho lagi untuk menjauh dari matanya

"Sudah, masuklah ke kelasmu. Sana" Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong agar membelakanginya lalu menendang pelan pantat datar milik Jaejoong agar pemuda cantik itu memasuki kelasnya

"Yak! Dasar brengsek!" Siswa seisi kelas menatap Jaejoong tak percaya saat Jaejoong berteriak sekasar itu seperti tarzan tak tahu etika, terlebih pada seorang putera mahkota.

Oh, come on. Seoul International School ini adalah sekolah yang isinya orang-orang bangsawan –keturunan darah biru yang sangat jelas pasti menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Mendapati Jaejoong yang berkata seperti itu tentu membuat mereka memandang pemuda cantik itu tak percaya. Kampungan –pikir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

My new fic, wdyt? ^^

Happy YunJae Day~~~


	2. Close to You

**Gangsta Prince(ss)**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, lil Hurt, lil Humor

.

Rated: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa naik)

.

Chapter 2 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku pindahan dari Toho high school, Chungnam" Jaejoong membungkuk sekilas dengan cepat begitu ia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Kemudian ia menatapi satu persatu siswa di kelasnya yang mungkin akan menjadi teman barunya kelak

"Toho high school, yang benar saja" bisik beberapa orang siswa namun dapat dengan jelas di dengar oleh telinga Jaejoong yang tetap memajang wajah cuek

Siapa yang tak tahu Toho high school, Chungnam? Sekolah itu adalah sekolah paling bermasalah yang perbah ada. Nyaris seluruh isinya adalah gangster dan pembuat onar. Dan kekacauan yang dibuat merambat sampai ke Seoul.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong-ssi. Silakan duduk di belakang sana" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya sekilas pada songsaengnim berkepala gundul itu kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tidak sedikit dengusan remeh yang ia terima dari siswa lain di kelas ini. Dalam hati ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri, akan sulit ia diterima di sini karena para bangsawan itu nampak begitu sombong dan angkuh. Lalu kini Jaejoong yang gantian mendengus. Menurutnya, orang-orang yang congkak ini begitu menyedihkan. Mereka kaya karena orang tua, bukan atas usaha mereka sendiri. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin tertawa saat ini juga

"Hai~" Oh, ada orang ramah juga ternyata di sini

"Choneun Kim Junsu imnida, selamat datang di sekolah ini" sapa riang seorang pemuda imut yang duduk di depan Jaejoong

"Ne, terima kasih sambutannya" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum agak tak minat

"Sama-sama. Semoga kau betah di sini, Jaejoong-ssi~" Pemuda di depannya itu masih tersenyum cerah meskipun Jaejoong membalas sapaannya dengan malas. Aura polos yang dipancarkannya sedikitnya membuat Jaejoong tak enak hati karena bersikap kurang baik

'Memangnya aku peduli kalau sikapku melukainya? Baboya' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita mulai anak-anak"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berdentang, Jaejoong segera melesat keluar kelas. Berjalan mengendap-endap di sepanjang koridor, takut kalau sampai Yunho menemukannya dan menyekapnya di kelas membosankan itu lagi. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu, halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah berhasil melewati koridor yang cukup ramai, ia bergegas keluar wilayah gedung sekolah. Dan… usahanya gagal.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" umpatnya saat pertama kali sampai di halaman belakang sekolah

"Ini sekolah atau penjara, sih?! Temboknya begitu menjulang tinggi dan dipasangi kawat duri! Aish, jinjja!"

"Sayang sekali, ya?" Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar suara baritone rendah yang cukup familiar di telinganya

"Kau mau kabur?" tanya Yunho –pemilik suara baritone rendah itu

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan tahan duduk diam mendengarkan kakek tua botak dan berkeriput berbicara bahasa planet yang tidak kumengerti sampai mulutnya berbuih?! Aku mau pergi!" gerutu bibir mungil itu panjang lebar

"Itu professor Han, dia mengajar bahasa Inggris –bukan bahasa planet"

"Memang aku peduli?!"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang bersedekap dengan gaya yang sangat cool. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku –terlebih wajah tampannya dan cara berjalan yang apik membuat ia begitu memesona. Pantas sekali menjadi seorang putera mahkota. Jaejoong sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya itu. Berusaha menampik kata 'terpesona' yang kini justru menyerangnya.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

'Jantung bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!' inner pemuda cantik itu menjerit heboh saat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang saat pemuda bermarga Jung itu sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Jaejoong memundurkan dirinya seiring dengan Yunho yang terus berjalan maju ke arahnya. Pemuda cantik yang biasa memukul orang itu entah mengapa merasa ciut untuk sekedar menatap mata kecil Yunho yang tajam itu.

Duk

Jalan buntu untuk Jaejoong. Punggungnya merapat ke dinding sekolah yang berwarna hijau itu sedang kepalanya tertunduk. Dalam hati ia memohon kepada dewa matahari, dewa tanah, dewa tumbuh-tumbuhan, dewa apapun untuk membawakan kembali kekuatan iblisnya itu. Tapi nyatanya jantungnya malah semakin berdegub kencang saat dada bidang Yunho sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Kini betapa sulit bagi Jaejoong hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

Ngek

Cegluk~

Yunho mengangkat dagu pemuda cantik di hadapannya itu agar menatapnya. Kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong tak dapat mengerjap dan terpaku menatap mata kecil Yunho. Hembusan napas Yunho yang menerpa wajah Jaejoong seakan membuat pemuda cantik itu ingin tobat dan meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya atas kenakalan yang ia perbuat. Jaejoong mulai menahan napasnya saat bibir hati Yunho mulai bergerak.

"Tak bisakah kau menjadi anak manis saja, calon istriku?" ujar Yunho dengan suara rendah

"L-Lepaskan aku" lirih Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger di dada Yunho

"Baik~ Tapi kau harus janji untuk tak membuat masalah" Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dengan wajah imut bak anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Sedikit banyak Yunho merasa gemas dibuatnya

Cup

"YAAK!"Jaejoong menggosok-gosok bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Yunho setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil mendorong pemuda yang memajang wajah stoicnya

"BRENGSEK!" umpat si cantik itu

"Kau harus merubah cara bicaramu"

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?!"

"Kau mau kucium lagi? Atau langsung mau kubuat kau mengandung anakku?" Jaejoong langsung membulatkan bibir dan matanya saat mendengar Yunho berkata sedemikian blak-blakan padanya. Gen dari Ratu Jung mengalir dengan baik di darah pemuda tampan itu

"Mengandung apanya?! Aku kan laki-laki!"

"Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu dari eomma Kim"

"Sialan kau!"

"Jae…"

"Iya, iya. Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji akan bisa!" Jaejoong segera berlari menjauhi Yunho sebelum pemuda Jung itu menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya tak berkutik lagi.

"Cukup menarik" ujar Yunho datar sambil memandang punggung kecil calon istrinya yang menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah kesal di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia bosan dan tak bersemangat. Jam-jam segini biasanya dia sudah berkumpul dengan kelompok DBSK yang dipimpinnya, namun sekarang dia justru terjebak di dalam sebuah neraka kejenuhan berkedok sekolah internasional. Dalam hati ia berencana akan menyerahkan pengawasan DBSK kepada Changmin karena ia pasti tidak akan bisa selalu mendatangi perkumpulannya itu. Ah, tiba-tiba terfikir olehnya tentang keadaan DBSK. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Ah, Seunghyun-ah. Bagaimana perkembangan DBSK? Apa ada penyerangan dari pihak lain?" ujar Jaejoong pada seseorang di seberang line teleponnya

"…"

"Ini dia anak dari Chungnam" ujar salah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan nada mengejek –namun Jaejoong memilih tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berbicara pada teleponnya

"Baiklah, hubungi aku segera kalau kalian membutukanku"

"…"

Pik

Jaejoong melangkah santai melewati tiga pemuda yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan raut mengejek itu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak mau peduli, tapi nyatanya ketiga pemuda itu lebih senang mencari masalah dengannya.

Jtak!

Kekehan-kekehan mengejek terdengar begitu Jaejoong nyaris saja terjungkal saat ia merasa ada yang menjegal kakinya ketika sedang berjalan. Sebuah seringaian muncul di salah satu sudut bibir pemuda cantik itu, menertawakan seseorang yang baru saja dengan bodohnya berani mencari masalah dengannya. Dua pemuda Korea dungu dan satu orang pemuda Perancis yang tertular kedunguan kedua temannya. Sayang sekali.

"Toho, eoh?"

"Bagaimana bisa siswa pindahan dari Toho masuk kemari? Cih!"

"Memang kenapa dengan sekolah lamaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang mulai tidak santai pada tiga pemuda berseragam sama dengannya

"Sekolah sampah, tentu saja akan menghasilkan sampah" Tiga pemuda itu mulai tertawa lagi tanpa tahu apa yang akan dihadapi mereka sebentar lagi

"Begitu, ya?"

BUGH!

Jaejoong menumbangkan satu pemuda dengan sekali pukulan telak di wajah angkuh pemuda itu seraya mendecih remeh kepada lawannya yang sama sekali tak sebanding dengannya. Bicaranya saja besar, tapi otaknya benar-benar kosong. Orang kaya yang sudah dibutakan dengan hartanya. Benar-benar payah pikirnya.

"Beraninya kau memukul Jaewook!" Salah satu pemuda itu protes sambil memapah tubuh temannya yang dipanggil Jaewook itu

"Apa? Kau mau juga?" tantang Jaejoong sambil menertawakan keadaan pemuda yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya akibat dia pukul itu

"Lihat saja! Kau akan kami adukan pada kepala sekolah!" Ketiga pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa keras di belakang.

Sungguh lucu. Apa mereka salah memakai seragam? Seharusnya mereka memakai rok, bukannya celana. Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti wanita? Mengadukan perbuatannya? Bahkan saat kecil pun Jaejoong tak pernah jadi anak pengadu. Memalukan. Apa mereka bisa disebut laki-laki? Baru saja dipukul sekali tapi sudah nyaris pingsan, membuat perut Jaejoong geli saja.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan cari masalah?" Lagi-lagi suara baritone rendah ini selalu mengejutkan Jaejoong tiap kali terdengar

"Yun-ah, bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba terus?!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Pemuda dengan gelar putera mahkota itu berkata dengan begitu dinginnya seakan membuat badai salju menyerang sekujur tubuh Jaejoong

"Aku… A-Aku kan bilang tidak janji!"

"Aku sudah tahu semua catatan burukmu. Kenapa kau suka sekali mencari gara-gara?"

"Dia yang terlebih dahulu mencari gara-gara denganku!"

"Lalu, apa kau harus selalu menghajar orang yang mencari masalah denganmu?" Yunho masih berucap dengan datar dan mengeluarkan aura dingin yang seolah menusuk dada Jaejoong

"A-Aku… Lantas, apa hubungannya denganmu?! Aku mau berbuat apa ya terserah aku!" Jaejoong mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang sok mengatur-aturnya. Ia tidak suka

"Karena aku calon suamimu" tegas Yunho masih dengan mimik stoicnya. Ia sengaja mengucapkannya dengan terang-terangan karena toh ibunya –Ratu Jung akan mengumumkannya ke seluruh Korea sebentar lagi. Tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi. Dan pernyataan Yunho barusan sontak menimbulkan banyak kerutan tak menyangka di tiap-tiap dahi siswa-siswi yang melihat perdebatan mereka. Tak sedikitpun yang syok mendengar putera mahkota yang mereka idolakan sudah memiliki calon istri. Terlebih dia adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong –mantan penghuni Toho high school yang baru saja memukul salah satu siswa yang cukup populer, Kim Jaewook.

Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho yang begitu frontal lantas memandangi sekitarnya gelisah. Ia sungguh merasa tak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian begini. Terlebih, pasti setelah ini ia akan banyak diperbincangkan oleh banyak orang mengingat statusnya yang merupakan calon Ratu Korea masa depan. Jung Yunho itu benar-benar tidak berotak –pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya di depan semua orang, bodoh?!" desis Jaejoong kesal

Srak

Yunho menarik tubuh pemuda cantik itu mendekat ke arah tubuhnya. Mencengkram erat tangan calon istrinya sampai calon istrinya itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kemudian Yunho layangkan tatapan tajam yang tidak main-main kepada Jaejoong.

"Dengar, Kim Jaejoong. Kau adalah calon istriku, calon istri dari Raja Korea masa depan…" Yunho menjeda kalimatnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong

"Bersikaplah layaknya seorang bangsawan! Jangan membuat aku dan keluargaku malu! Dan jangan membuatku menyesali keputusanku untuk menerima perjodohan konyol ini!" bisik Yunho sarkastik di depan telinga Jaejoong.

Dada Jaejoong terasa nyeri seketika saat bibir Yunho mengeluarkan dua baris kalimat tersebut. Emosi pemuda cantik itu kian meninggi. Sempat mengira bahwa Yunho adalah pemuda yang baik. Nyatanya ia sama saja dengan siswa-siswa angkuh yang berada di sekolah ini.

Malu katanya? Jaejoong membuatnya malu? Lantas kenapa Yunho melanjutkan perjodohan ini padahal Jaejoong sudah menolaknya di awal? Tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa kata-kata 'membuat malu' adalah momok paling menakutkan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong karena membuat ia mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan beberapa tahun silam?! Amarahnya langsung naik berangsur-angsur begitu saja.

Srak

"Aku membuatmu malu?!" Jaejoong menaikkan nada bicaranya setelah sebelumnya ia mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Mata besarnya melotot emosi

"Cih!" Jaejoong mendecih remeh

"…" Yunho masih diam di tempatnya sambil menatap Jaejoong tanpa minat

"Itu belum seberapa, Jung Yunho!"

PRAAANG!

Jaejoong mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah jendela sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga yang sudah barang tentu akan membuat kaca jendela itu pecah seketika. Amarah benar-benar menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, membuat sang Devil King yang ada dalam tubuhnya terbangun.

"Apa itu juga membuatmu malu?!" Punggung tangan Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan darah namun ia tak peduli. Ia tetap mengacau dan kini berjalan ke arah loker-loker siswa. Yunho mulai menampilkan wajah khawatir saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari tangan Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu sungguh tidak main-main

BRAAK! PYAAAR!

Jaejoong mengambrukkan dua loker siswa yang berukuran sebesar dirinya kemudian membanting sebuah pot tanaman yang cukup besar di sana. Lalu menatap Yunho lagi dengan tatapannya yang penuh luka.

"Apa itu juga membuatmu malu?!"

GREP

Entah dorongan dari mana namun tubuh Yunho bergerak sendiri untuk membawa pemuda cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Yunho juga tak mengerti kenapa bibirnya dengan fasih melontarkan kata-kata maaf untuk pemuda dalam pelukannya ini. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat namun pemuda cantik ini tak menangis. Ia merasa benci karena pelukan pemuda tampan yang baru saja mengorek luka lama di hatinya ini terasa begitu hangat. Menyalurkan rasa aman dan nyaman kepada tubuhnya. Terlebih ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan Yunho berulang kali bagaikan mantra yang menyihir amarahnya yang kini berangsur-angsur hilang bersama udara. Elusan lembut Yunho pada kepalanya membuat napasnya mulai stabil dan teratur. Sungguh tak dapat membuat Jaejoong mengelak pelukan putera mahkota calon suaminya ini.

"Ayo kita obati tanganmu" ucap Yunho lembut tanpa menghilangkan garis-garis kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Pemuda bergelar putera mahkota ini sungguh membuat Jaejoong tak mengerti dan seolah dipermainkan. Baru saja pemuda itu membuat emosi Jaejoong tersulut namun pemuda itu juga yang meredakannya. Juga sikap Yunho yang seolah memiliki dua kepribadian. Kadang pemuda ini bisa begitu lembut dan perhatian, namun bisa juga menjadi dingin dan tajam.

Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa aman pada pemuda yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Ia sungguh menyesali kata-katanya yang tak ia sangka-sangka ternyata menghasilkan buah kekacauan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia tak mau mengerti masalah Jaejoong, terlalu egois. Ia hanya memikirkan kepentingannya dan berkata sesukanya. Dan ia menyesali hal itu. Menatap mata Jaejoong yang penuh luka seperti tadi seolah langsung menyadarkannya, bahwa pemuda cantik dan berandalan ini nyatanya menyimpan kerapuhan diam-diam.

"Maafkan aku,"

Cup

Tanpa sadar, Yunho memberikan sebuah kecupan di ujung kepala Jaejoong. Kecupan yang merupakan sebuah gerakan reflek yang datang dari suatu tempat yang palling dasar di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

**UKS,**

Yunho mendudukan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang ruangan serba putih itu kemudian dirinya beralih pada sebuah lemari obat dan mengambil beberapa lembar kain kasa dan alkhohol. Mata musangnya sedikit memicing pada pemuda cantik yang kini terlihat sedang menundukan wajahnya. Bibir mungil merah bak buah ceri itu tak secerewet tadi pagi, ataupun menggerutu dengan kata-kata tak sopan. Pemuda cantik itu diam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Yunho jadi makin merasa bersalah, baru sehari diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Jaejoong –dia malah membuat pemuda cantik itu muram. Ah~ meskipun belum dapat ia rasakan cinta di hatinya pada calon istrinya, ia tetap merasa bahwa ia memiliki tanggung jawab.

Yunho duduk di depan Jaejoong. Tangannya meraih satu tangan Jaejoong yang terluka kemudian mengusapi buku-buku jari Jaejoong yang berdarah itu dengan air bersih. Pemuda cantik itu hanya mengerjap sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang di obati. Rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut itu bukanlah tandingan Jaejoong, ia sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari ini. Terkena hunusan peluru pun Jaejoong pernah, hanya saja Jaejoong paling tidak bisa mentolerir apabila hatinya yang sakit. Perasaannya yang terluka, ia tak dapat menahan yang satu ini.

Sekarang Yunho membalut tangannya dengan telaten. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu benar-benar aneh bagi Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menjadi seperhatian ini setelah berucap sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong mengamuk tadi?

Calon suaminya itu memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kanan kiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu" Meskipun Yunho mengatakan hal ini dengan nada yang begitu datar, tapi Jaejoong dapat merasakan adanya ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata musang di depannya ini

"Iya. Tapi nanti aku pasti akan dimarahi appa"

"Aku akan membelamu"

"Aku pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"Tidak akan ada yang berani mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membelamu"

"Uh?"

"Tidak ada yang berani menolak putera mahkota kerajaan Korea"

"Lagi-lagi kau menyombongkan dirimu. Yang benar saja" Bibir ceri merah itu mengerucut imut, membuat Yunho sedikitnya terkekeh gemas. Dalam hati Yunho bersyukur karena Jaejoong mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali seperti semula

Pluk

Yunho mendorong kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar di pundaknya dengan salah satu tangannya. Kemudian mengelus lembut surai Jaejoong yang cukup panjang. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu waktu sampai suatu perasaan asing bernama cinta sama-sama membalut hati mereka yang masih kosong. Jantung keduanya sama-sama berdegub kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

Pas bikin ini chapter tiba-tiba inget pilem antique bakery dan ciuman antara Andy sama Jaewook (Jean & Seowoo) yang sumpah bikin errr…. xD

Haha, soal luka masa lalu Jaejoong akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya (sok rahasia)

Mau lanjut? Pretty please~~ ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Gangsta Prince(ss)**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, lil Angst, lil Violance

.

Rated: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa naik)

.

Chapter 3 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah Yunho janjikan dalam benaknya, pemuda itu akan mengantar calon istrinya pulang setelah menyelesaikan masalah Jaejoong dengan kepala sekolah. Dan saat ini, Yunho beralih menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sosok cantik yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu Korea itu tengah duduk menyendiri di pinggiran kolam air mancur sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang melayang. Sama sekali tak nampak aura-aura berandalan di sekitar pemuda cantik itu, hanya ada Kim Jaejoong yang manis dan polos. Siapa yang menyangka si manis itu bisa memecahkan kaca jendela hanya dengan menggunakan kepalan tangannya? Yunho menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Lama?" ujar si putera mahkota pada lawan bicaranya

"Kajja pulang. Aku merasa sesak di sini, diawasi dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh mereka" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke sembarang arah dengan dagunya. Yunho tahu, siswa-siswa di sini tengah memandangi calon istrinya itu dengan pandangan menusuk

"Ayo," Baru saja Yunho hendak meraih tangan Jaejoong, pemuda cantik itu keburu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Yunho menghela napasnya, agak kesal. Jaejoong mulai mengacuhkannya lagi. Baiklah, tadi dia memang bersalah. Tapi bukankah ia sudah minta maaf? Dan bukankah tadi pemuda cantik itu sudah memaafkannya?

"Jae," Pemuda cantik itu masih bersikeras berjalan mendahuluinya

"Kau masih marah?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, bisa?"

"Yunho, aku lelah. Tanganku sakit. Diamlah,"

"Tanganmu begitu kan karena ulahmu sendiri"

"Kau menyalahkanku?! Baiklah" Pemuda cantik itu kembali berjalan mendahului Yunho, membuat Yunho menghela napasnya lagi. Si cantik bermarga Kim itu sungguh sensitif, dan Yunho malah kembali menyinggung perasaannya

**Grep**

"Maaf," ucap Yunho mengalah sambil merangkul tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya, mengundang banyak tatapan sengit dari siswi-siswi penggemar Yunho di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam ketika sang ibunda menampar pipinya dengan cukup keras sampai ia dapat merasakan perihnya. Deru napas memburu dari sang ibu begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya. Wanita paruh baya itu nyaris saja meledak, memang bukan hal yang mengeharankan lagi mengingat kelakuan nakal putra tunggalnya yang sudah sering menghiasi lembar demi lembar hari-harinya. Tapi untuk menampar pipinya, baru kali ini sang ibu melakukannya. Dan itu terasa perih sampai ke hati, sungguh Jaejoong merasakan itu.

"Eomma minta maaf," Ibunya mulai membuka suara setelah saling membisu dalam suasana tegang. Sang ayah merangkul tubuh ibunya dan mengusap-usap punggung ibunya dengan lembut

"Bukan karena telah menamparmu, tapi karena tak bisa mendidikmu dengan baik dan membuatmu berkelakuan seperti ini. Berubah menjadi anak yang tak bisa diatur"

"Minta maaflah pada appamu," titah Heechul –ibunya di kalimat terakhir sambil mencoba menormalkan napasnya kembali

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara sinis

"Berkali-kali kau membuat masalah, berkali-kali kau membuat nama baik appamu nyaris rusak! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"…"

"Sehari di sekolah baru, kau sudah merusak fasilitas di sana. Mengamuk seperti preman pasar!"

"…"

"Appamu orang terpandang, keluarga kita ini keluarga yang terpandang, bersikaplah seperti orang terpandang, bisa?!"

"Kita bukan orang terpandang, eomma! Siwon appalah yang terpandang! Bukan kita!"

"JAEJOONG!"

"APA?! Eomma malu memiliki anak sepertiku?! Apa aku membuat eomma malu juga?"

"Jaejoongie…" Suara Heechul melemah seiring dengan Jaejoong yang mulai mengungkit luka masa lalunya. Heechul sama sekali tak bermaksud

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika ia merasakan bagaimana air matanya mulai jatuh berangsur-angsur. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya ini.

"Maaf, eomma –Siwon appa. Semua memang salahku…" Jaejoong berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul di kamar. Termasuk meninggalkan Yunho yang sejak tadi masih duduk diam di ruang tamu sambil menyimak sayup-sayup suara pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak tadi.

**Bats**

Mata musang Yunho menangkap bayangan Jaejoong yang tengah tergesa berlari keluar rumah dengan berlinang air mata. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Jaejoong terlihat begitu menyiratkan kesedihan. Sepertinya, ia harus menyusul Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi di sore ini dengan menyeret kakinya lemas. Pipinya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan nampak memerah pasca di tampar ibunya. Namun rasa sakit di pipinya itu sama sekali tak sebanding dengan luka di hatinya. Luka yang ditorehkan begitu dalam oleh seseorang yang bahkan telah mewariskan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya ini. Ayah kandungnya, Tan Hankyung.

Dahulu, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Hanya saja memang Hankyung sedikit keras terhadap Jaejoong karena Jaejoong merupakan anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya. Namun suatu waktu, saat Jaejoong berumur empat belas tahun, Jaejoong mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Karena merasa khawatir terjadi kerusakan pada tubuh Jaejoong, Hankyung meminta kepada dokter untuk meronsen seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Hankyung sangat bersyukur tubuh putra semata wayangnya baik-baik saja, tapi ia justru menemukan kejanggalan yang mencengangkan dari tubuh Jaejoong. Sang dokter berkata, sebuah rahim tertanam subur pada tubuh laki-laki Jaejoong, rahim yang bisa dibuahi.

Hal itu tak urung membuat rasa kesal di dada Hankyung. Bagaimana bisa anak lelaki satu-satunya malah bisa mengandung? Sebelum Heechul –istrinya mengetahui, ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

Selang hari berjalan, Hankyung semakin keras dalam mendidik Jaejoong. Ia semakin merasa tidak puas terhadap kelakuan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lembek sebagai laki-laki. Ia tak suka hal itu. Namun Heechul selalu ada untuk melindungi putranya itu, membuat Hankyung jengah karena melihat putranya nyaris setiap hari berakhir menangis di pelukan Heechul tiap kali ia marahi.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Hankyung terkejut luar biasa saat tak sengaja memergoki Jaejoong berciuman dengan seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya. Sontak kemurkaan menghampiri Hankyung, putranya itu sungguh menyulut api di dalam dirinya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia seret Jaejoong ke dalam rumah lalu menamparnya beberapa kali. Sekali lagi Hankyung jengkel bukan kepalang dengan kehadiran Heechul yang selalu melindungi Jaejoong. Hankyung terus menyerukan kata 'membuat malu' kepada Jaejoong sambil menoyor kepala putranya berkali-kali sedang Heechul masih berusaha menampik tangan kasar Hankyung.

"**PERGI DARI RUMAH INI! KAU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI TAN LAGI!" bentak Hankyung kepada Jaejoong**

"**YEOBO!"**

"**APA?!"**

"**Kau tak berhak mengusir Jaejoong! Dia putra kita satu-satunya! Putra yang sudah susah payah kukandung!" Jaejoong menatap ibunya dengan berlinang air mata. Sungguh ia merasa begitu menyesal telah menjadi Jaejoong yang seperti ini, membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Ibunya sudah bersusah payah mengandungnya sebelum kemudian rahimnya di angkat karena kanker yang diderita sang ibu, tapi ia malah membuat ibunya bersedih seperti ini.**

"**TAPI DIA ANAK YANG TIDAK NORMAL! BAGAIMANA BISA IA BERCIUMAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU?!"**

"**Appa, mianhae…" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersedu**

"**DAN, BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG LAKI-LAKI MEMILIKI RAHIM?!"**

"**A-Apa?" Bukan hanya Heechul yang terkejut mendengarnya, Jaejoong juga**

"**ITU MEMALUKAN! MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA TAN!"**

"**Tapi yeobo, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang patut di syukuri!"**

"**DISYUKURI?! Laki-laki seperti Jaejoong adalah AIB bagi keluarga Tan! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mama dan papa di Cina?!"**

"**Aib? Kau menganggap putra kita sebagai aib?!"**

"**IYA! SEKARANG PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!" Hankyung menyeret Jaejoong menuju pintu keluar**

"**KAU TIDAK BOLEH! LEPASKAN ANAKKU, TAN HANKYUNG!" Hankyung tetap menarik helaian surai Jaejoong tanpa belas kasih menuju pintu keluar**

"**CERAIKAN SAJA AKU!" jerit Heechul frustasi dengan matanya yang basah**

"**Eomma," Jaejoong menggeleng kepada ibunya**

"**Kalau kau malu memiliki Jaejoong, ceraikan saja aku! Biar aku membawa Jaejoong pergi darimu jauh-jauh!"**

"**Oh! Jadi kau lebih memilih anak tak normal ini ketimbang suamimu yang sudah mau meminangmu yang hanya seorang gadis desa penyakitan, eoh?! Suami yang telah mengangkat derajat keluarga miskinmu itu?!" **

"**Appa…" Jaejoong tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya tega berkata demikian pada ibunya**

"**Ya, aku memilih Jaejoong"**

"**Aku sudah menduganya dari awal, perjodohan kita tak akan bertahan sampai mati. Kau dinikahkan denganku untuk melunasi hutang orang tuamu kepada keluargaku. DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH LEBIH MEMILIH ANAK SIALAN INI?! TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH KAU, YA!"**

"**Eomma…" Jaejoong menatap nanar ibunya yang tengah menunduk sambil menangis dalam diam di depannya**

"**Baik, itu keputusanmu. Malam ini juga kemasi barang kalian dan pergi dari sini!"**

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong sangat anti dengan kata-kata 'membuat malu' itu. Karena berawal dari kata-kata itu, keluarganya hancur. Membuat ibunya yang teramat disayanginya dihina oleh sang ayah, diusir dari rumah, dan hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Bekerja keras demi menghidupinya. Semua hal itu terjadi karena kesalahannya, karena ketidaknormalannya –dan Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian menutupi hal itu. Menguburnya dalam-dalam dengan sikap barunya yang berandal.

Jaejoong menemukan pelampiasan rasa sakit hatinya dengan berkelahi. Karena dengan berkelahi, tubuhnya akan merasakan sakit –mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sudah lama bersarang di dadanya.

Ia bersyukur, kini ibunya menemukan pria yang baik seperti Kim Siwon. Pria yang mau menerima, menyayangi, dan mencintai ibunya apa adanya –terlebih mau menerima dan menyayanginya dengan ketidaknormalan yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaa… Jadi apa yang dilakukan ketua DBSK sendirian di sini, eoh?" Kaki Jaejoong terhenti seketika saat sebuah suara tak asing menyapa telinganya

"Jun. K-ah…" desis Jaejoong saat melihat ketua 2PM dan beberapa anak buahnya di hadapannya. 2PM, gangster yang menjadi saingan berat DBSK

"Hai, Jaejoong-ah…" Jun. K melambaikan tangannya sambil menyeringai

"Apa maumu?"

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu, jadi bagaimana dengan Shinki high school?"

"Lupakan! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan wilayah itu"

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?"

.

.

.

.

Yunho segera menghubungi bodyguardnya begitu mendapati Jaejoong dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang pemuda. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tentu akan menyelamatkan calon istrinya, namun ia memanggil bala bantuan terlebih dahulu karena melihat lawan Jaejoong kali ini cukup tangguh dan tidak sedikit. Berdua saja melawan mereka sama saja bunuh diri.

Bergegas Yunho berlari menuju Jaejoong yang mulai kuwalahan dalam memerangi pemuda-pemuda itu setelah selesai menelepon bodyguardnya. Kemudian ia hantamkan satu pukulan telak di wajah seorang pemuda yang hendak memukul Jaejoong dengan balok kayu.

"Y-Yun?"

"Wohoho~ Siapa ini? Apa dia anak buahmu? Lalu kemana yang lain?" ucap Jun. K sambil tersenyum remeh

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Napas Jaejoong mulai tersengal, wajahnya sudah lebam dan berdarah. Pemandangan yang sungguh membuat Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah. Entah kenapa emosi langsung menguasai dirinya begitu melihat keadaan Jaejoong seperti ini

Tanpa babibu, Yunho segera menghantamkan pukulannya kepada salah satu anak buah Jun. K dan mulai menyerang anak buah Jun. K yang lain dengan brutal. Mata elangnya memicing tajam, menatap dengan nyalang seolah dirasuki oleh dewa kematian yang siap menyabut satu persatu nyawa anak-anak buah Jun. K. Jaejoong terpaku dibuatnya, Yunho terlihat amat mengerikan dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tak pernah Jaejoong mendapati pemuda tampan itu seperti ini.

Jun. K mulai dilanda kepanikan saat satu persatu anak buahnya mulai tumbang, namun seberkas seringaian mulai terlukis di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Lirikan matanya mulai mengomando beberapa anak buahnya yang masih tersisa.

Sret

"A-Ah," Jaejoong terperangkap dalam kekangan tiga anak buah Jun. K, salah satunya di belakang tubuh Jaejoong –menjambak surai Jaejoong dan mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke leher Jaejoong. Jangan heran kalau Jun. K bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong dengan cukup mudah, 2PM adalah gangster yang sama kuatnya dengan DBSK. Jun. K sebagai pemimpin 2PM juga memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa semena-mena diremehkan. Julukan **Demonic** **Flower **yang dimilikinya bukan asal disematkan padanya. Garis keramahan dan kelembutan yang menghiasi wajahnya, merupakan kedok yang paling ampuh dalam menutupi segala tabiat bengisnya. Siapa yang akan percaya jika Jun. K memiliki sifat asli yang begitu kejam? Serigala berbulu domba.

Yunho menghentikan pukulannya saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sudah terpojok. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Jun. K yang tengah tertawa sinis.

"Aakhh!" pekik Jaejoong saat mata pisau itu mulai menggores kulit lehernya

"Hentikan! Berani kalian melukainya lebih dari ini, aku akan membuat kalian menyesal!" Yunho tampak begitu serius dengan ucapannya –memang. Bodohnya Jaejoong, di saat genting begini justru hasrat ingin tertawanya nyaris saja tak dapat ia tahan karena melihat Yunho yang sok keren di depannya itu. Come on, Jae… Kau bahkan bisa mati kalau sampai pisau itu menggorok lehermu. Namun, memang pada dasarnya si cantik Kim itu sama sekali tak takut dengan yang namanya ajal

DOR!

Seketika gangster 2PM juga Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara tembakan peringatan dari arah belakang Yunho, namun setelah itu pemuda bergelar putera mahkota ini tersenyum lega. Beberapa bodyguardnya yang tadi ia hubungi sudah datang dengan membawa senjata api, meskipun terlambat -setidaknya para cecunguk-cecunguk itu akhirnya pergi dan melepaskan Jaejoong.

Kini, si cantik bermarga Kim itu malah sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian terlentang begitu saja di jalanan. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih terlentang, berdiri tepat di samping pemuda cantik itu sambil memandanginya yang masih tertawa.

"Apa otakmu korslet?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang kembali datar dan tanpa ekspresi

"Enak saja! Hahahahaha"

"Wajah babak belur hampir mati begitu masih bisa tertawa"

"Ini lucu, Yunho-ya!"

"Apanya?"

"Lihatlah wajahmu itu, datar. Bagaimana bisa tadi kau berubah seperti orang yang kerasukan setan? Belum lagi ucapanmu yang sok keren tadi, benar-benar membuat perutku tiba-tiba geli. Hahahaha"

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu, bukan sok keren"

"Tetap saja membuatku ingin tertawa, Yun-ya~"

"Terserah, sekarang cepat bangun"

"Mau kemana?"

"Kita ke rumah sakit, obati lukamu"

"Aku tidak suka rumah sakit!"

"Ya sudah di rumah saja, aku akan menghubungi dokter pribadi keluargaku" Jaejoong tetap diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya berbaring

"Kenapa tetap diam?"

"Aku lemas sekali, Yunho-ya. Tidak kuat bangun" Yunho mendecak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong

"Kukira kau sekuat kingkong, ternyata bisa tumbang juga"

"Sialan!"

**Set**

Dengan mudahnya, pemuda bermarga Jung itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal kemudian berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh bodyguardnya. Ringan –pikir Yunho.

Sedang Jaejoong kini sibuk meracau dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Suara detak jantung Yunho yang teratur, juga kehangatan yang ia peroleh dari rengkuhan Yunho sontak membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa disuruh. Kedua belah pipinya juga tak absen dari kata 'merona'. Oh~ Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh takut jika ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati. Jaejoong belum siap, traumanya akan masa lalu masih begitu kental dalam dirinya. Sang ayah yang begitu teganya mengusir ia dan ibunya karena ia memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Bukan jadi masalah kalau ia yang diusir, tapi kenapa ibunya juga ikut menjadi korban atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat?

"Yunho-ya,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku belum siap"

"Apanya?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk diam di atas ranjang king size dalam salah satu kamar di kediaman mewah milik Raja dan Ratu Jung. Pemuda cantik itu tak berani pulang dalam keadaan porak poranda seperti ini. Bukan takut dimarahi, tapi justru ia takut membuat ibu dan ayahnya khawatir. Selain itu ibunya yang cantik pasti akan mengurungnya di rumah selepas pulang sekolah selama tiga bulan, mana ada sejarahnya seorang bos gangster jadi anak rumahan? Seperti anak mami saja.

Maka itu ia memutuskan menginap di kediaman Jung. Pas sekali Raja dan Ratu Jung sedang ada kunjungan ke Inggris, jadi di rumah ini hanya ada Yunho dan para pesuruhnya. Begitu Jaejoong menelepon ibunya meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Yunho beberapa hari, ibunya dengan semena-mena langsung memberi izin begitu saja tanpa ada secuilpun kata penolakan. Dasar.

Krieet~

Jaejoong mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu kayu di seberang tempat tidur yang ditempatinya kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda bermata musang yang masuk sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat dan beberapa botol obat. Di bahu pemuda itu juga tersemat selembar handuk kecil berwarna putih.

'Sial, wajahnya sama sekali lolos dari lebam. Bagaimana bisa ia sehebat itu mengalahkan anak buah Jun. K?!' inner Jaejoong sambil memandangi wajah Yunho dengan seksama

Pemuda tampan calon suaminya itu duduk dengan tenang di pinggiran kasur menghadap ke arah Jaejoong. Bibirnya terkunci rapat sedang tangannya mulai bergerak ke wajah Jaejoong. Mengusap dengan serius bekas darah yang mengering di wajah menawan Jaejoong.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG **

Jaejoong menyimpulkan suatu hal dalam hati, berdua saja bersama Yunho adalah hal yang paling angker dan keramat yang harus ia hindari, sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona pemuda bermata musang itu. Ia masih tak siap. Tak siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi, terlebih pada seorang laki-laki. Andai saja Yunho itu seorang perempuan, ia mungkin akan membiarkan hatinya ditawan oleh perasaan bernama cinta itu. Namun kenyataan sama sekali tak sama dengan pikirannya.

"B-Biar aku saja," Jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan Yunho dari wajahnya, namun Jung muda itu balas menepis tangannya

"Yun, aku bisa sendiri. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu" Jaejoong mulai menegakan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar kepala ranjang kemudian mendorong Yunho dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya

Set

Yunho menghentikan usapannya di wajah Jaejoong, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. Hal itu sontak membuat Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya sambil kedua tangannya yang bertengger di dada bidang Yunho guna menahan pergerakan pemuda yang wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahnya itu. Lagi-lagi Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Memangnya kenapa, emh?" ucap Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Mata musangnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke mata bulat milik calon istrinya itu

"I-Itu… Nanti kau bisa jatuh c-cinta padaku, loh" jawab Jaejoong asal, sukses membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil dengan begitu tampan kemudian dengan teganya menoyor kepala Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong mencebil lucu dibuatnya

"Ada-ada saja kau ini" Yunho menggeleng tak habis pikir lalu memakaikan sebuah plester berwarna hijau dengan motif beruang ditulang hidung dan leher Jaejoong yang lecet. Melanjutkan acara mengobati Jaejoong yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Jaejoong semakin terbuai dengan kelembutan yang diberikan Yunho padanya sampai nyaris ingin menangis karena logikanya benar-benar memberi penolakan tegas atas perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Batinnya seolah terpecah menjadi dua kemudian saling berperang dan terus beradu argumen yang bertentangan sampai membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar pemuda cantik itu segera berbaring di ranjang selepas diobati olehnya. Kemudian ia naikan selimut Jaejoong sampai menutupi leher pemuda Kim itu dan menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut panjang milik Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah cantik calon istrinya itu.

"Kalaupun aku jatuh cinta padamu, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk"

"Uh?"

"Bukankah kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak?" Kedua pipi Jaejoong terburu-buru merona mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan, dadanya juga tak luput dari desiran aneh yang membuatnya langsung salah tingkah. Tatapan lembut dari mata kecil milik Yunho langsung melelehkan pertahanan Jaejoong

"Semoga mimpi indah, Ratu Jung Jaejoong."

Klek

Sebaris kalimat pendek itu nyaris saja berhasil membuat jantung Jaejoong meledak. Sebaris kalimat pendek yang terdengar bak gemerincing lonceng menyenangkan dalam telinganya. Benar-benar sial, putera mahkota itu sangat ahli menarik ulur perasaannya.

"Brengseeeekkk!" jerit Jaejoong dengan suara berbisik. Kesal? Sudah tentu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Aku memang ga suka pake tanda ini - #flashback - buat bikin adegan yang mengungkit masa lalu. Aku lebih suka menjabarkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Jadi maaf kalau membingungkan, hehehe.

Chapter ini agak susah bikinnya sampe aku ngeden dulu baru dapet terawangan adegannya /lap keringet/

Mau ngucapin BIG THANKS buat semua yang baca ff ini apalagi yang review, follow, sama favorite. You're all cool, guys :')

SPECIAL THANKS buat Mami cantikku My Beauty Jeje yang sudah menyempatkan review di ffku, juga kak Gia Sirayuki dan Shella Rizal yang sudah menghiasi kotak reviewku dengan nama yang sok rahasia wkwkwk. Kalian bertiga adalah author favoritku loh~~ :D

Ga lupa juga buat abang RedBalloons5 sama Aul, tiada kesan tanpa review kalian /eaaak/

Buat bocoran, chapter depan kemungkinan kaga ada angst-angstnya dan banyak YunJae momen kayaknya /bocoran macem apa ini?/ nyehehehehehe

So, gimana opini kalian tentang chapter ini? Review? ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

**Gangsta Prince(ss)**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, lil Humor

.

Rated: T

.

Chapter 4

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

"Jae, ireona" Yunho mengguncang gumpalan selimut di depannya.

"…"

"Jae, bangunlah~ Sudah pagi, kita harus sekolah"

"Mmhh…" Jaejoong justru terlihat semakin lelap.

Yunho menengok ke arah jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja nakas. Dialah yang meletakannya di sana untuk membantu Jaejoong bangun pagi, tapi ternyata pemuda cantik itu tak menggunakannya. Alarmnya mati. Membuat Yunho mendengus sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya ia atur jam weker itu ke waktu satu menit ke depan kemudian meletakannya tepat di atas telinga Jaejoong yang masih tidur. Seringaian mulai nampak di wajah tampan pemuda Jung itu.

Set..

Dul..

Hana..

KRIIIINNGGGG!

"HUWAAAAAA!"

BRUK

Jaejoong terlonjak seketika dan berguling ke lantai sampai terdengar suara debuman begitu bunyi alarm dari jam weker berdering kencang tepat di telinganya. Terkejut? Jangan ditanya lagi. Dengan kalang kabut, Jaejoong segera meraih jam weker itu lalu memukul-mukulkannya ke lantai sampai jam weker itu rusak dan berhenti berdering. Kemudian dengan santainya ia kembali ke atas ranjang dan mulai memejamkan mata lagi, tak mempedulikan sepasang mata musang yang menatapi kelakuannya sejak tadi.

Yunho semakin merasa jengkel, sekarang ia tahu kenapa eomma Kim begitu kuwalahan mengurusi putranya ini. Kelakuannya sungguh sama sekali tak mencerminkan kecantikan seperti yang dimiliki wajahnya.

**Set**

Yunho mengangkat ala bridal tubuh Jaejoong menuju ke arah kamar mandi, sedang Jaejoong perlahan mulai sadar dari tidurnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jaejoong mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dan pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah sosok calon suaminya. Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya didudukan di atas kloset. Dan Yunho kini sedang membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong satu persatu. Nyawa Jaejoong masih urung untuk kembali ke raga pemiliknya, kesadarannya masih belum penuh. Ia hanya memandangi dengan tatapan datar calon suaminya yang sibuk menelanjanginya.

Tunggu…

Apa?

Menelanjanginya?

"HUWAAAA!"

BRUK

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga sampai pemuda bermata musang itu tersungkur ke belakang.

"PERGIII!" jerit Jaejoong mengusir Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

"PERGI KAU!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan datar, namun sayang nyatanya jantungnya justru berdebar kencang saat mendapati tubuh indah nan menggoda milik calon istrinya terpampang nyata di depan matanya.

"JANGAN MENATAPKU! PERGI!" Jaejoong kalang kabut menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang bulat, hanya tersisa boxer ketat berwarna kuning yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya.

"Ehm. C-Cepat mandi, kita hampir kesiangan" Tak dipungkiri, Yunho merasa gugup tiba-tiba sampai membuatnya begitu sulit untuk berucap dengan lancar.

Klek

Begitu Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi, cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata doe si cantik itu. Antara kesal dan malu bercampur aduk di dadanya.

"Eomma… hiks"

"BRENGSEK KAU JUNG YUNHO MESUUUM!"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong bungkam di sisi Yunho, ia masih merasa marah pada calon suaminya itu yang seenaknya membuka nyaris seluruh lembar pakaian yang dikenakannya tanpa izin. Tidak tahu apa hal itu begitu membuat Jaejoong cukup syok? Mata Yunho sudah berhasil memelototi tubuhnya, dan itu membuat Jaejoong seolah merasa kehilangan harga dirinya. Lantas ia melancarkan aksi mogok bicara pada pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dan hal ini sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi sarapan sampai sekarang di dalam mobil Yunho. Sedang Yunho tampak cuek-cuek saja, membuat Jaejoong makin kesal karena Yunho sama sekali tak menampakkan raut menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan mesum itu pada Jaejoong. Apalagi saat mengingat perdebatan mereka di meja makan sebelum ia melancarkan aksi mogok bicaranya, calon suaminya itu dengan entengnya berkata seperti ini:

"**Kenapa kau harus semarah itu? Bukankah saat kita menikah nanti aku juga akan melihatmu telanjang?"**

WHAAAAT?

Makin diingat Jaejoong merasa semakin sebal, tapi di samping itu ia juga sangat ingin memendamkan wajahnya ke dalam lubang kelinci di halaman rumah akibat rasa malu yang teramat yang juga ikut dirasakannya.

'Kenapa bisa laki-laki itu berkata seperti itu padaku?' jerit inner Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Khayalan Jaejoong buyar begitu saja saat suara Yunho menyapa ke arahnya

"Uh?"

"Kita sudah sampai" Jaejoong memandang ke sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa ia dan Yunho sudah sampai di sekolah. Sejak tadi benaknya sibuk mengulang-ulang kejadian menyebalkan tadi pagi.

"Oh, ne" Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja keluar dari mobil. Ia masih enggan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malu untuk berdekatan dengan Yunho lebih lama.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

GREEK…

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

Kalau boleh digambarkan secara berlebihan, begitu Jaejoong membuka pintu kelas –beberapa anak panah tak kasat mata langsung menghujam tepat ke dada si cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak? Para gadis yang diduga kuat fans fanatik dari calon suaminya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk. Tapi tentu itu bukan suatu masalah besar bagi Jaejoong. Panah tak kasat mata yang tadi menghujam dadanya itu segera hancur lebur saat ia membalas tatapan sinis gadis-gadis itu dengan pandangan laser inframerah yang sempat ia pinjam dari superman.

Syuuuunggg~~ Ctaar!

Tewaslah sudah semua gadis-gadis sinis itu. Membuat Jaejoong seakan ingin meludah remeh ke arah mereka.

"YAK! APA-APAAN INI!" bentak Jaejoong begitu mendapati mejanya penuh dengan coretan-coretan abstrak dan tulisan kata-kata kasar yang tidak sopan.

Tak ada yang merespon, sebagian dari mereka justru tersenyum sinis dan berbisik remeh. Jaejoong ingin sekali mengamuk tapi ia mencoba untuk meredam segala amarah yang tengah menyerangnya. Ia tak mau membuat ibunya kecewa lagi.

"Baiklah. Sesuka kalian saja" ujar Jaejoong mengalah walau hatinya kesal setengah mati.

'Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku jengkel, awas saja kalian!' inner Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi? Ada apa dengan mejamu?" Ternyata Kim Junsu.

"Junsu-ssi? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya kerjaan orang gila yang mengaku bangsawan" cibir Jaejoong dengan sengaja.

"Uh? Ku bantu bersihkan, ya?"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Jaejoong cuek. Namun Junsu malah mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari tasnya.

"Bukankah aku bilang tidak perlu!"

"Jaejoong-ssi, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Akan lebih baik bila dilakukan berdua, pasti akan cepat selesai"

"Hmm…baiklah"

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa kau akan mengadukan hal ini kepada Putera Mahkota?"

"Yunho maksudmu?" Junsu mengangguk. Sekilas dapat Jaejoong lihat dari sudut matanya beberapa orang siswa di kelas nampak menegang. Jaejoong tahu, mereka pasti takut kalau sampai ia mengadukan perbuatan mereka kepada Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya masalah sepele."

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Cuuurrr~~

"Fyuh, leganya" Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat bisa melepaskan hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya di salah satu bilik toilet sekolah.

Pasalnya sudah cukup lama dia menahannya sedari tadi sampai ia tak bisa duduk tenang di bangkunya. Seharusnya dia meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar tadi, tapi berhubung kepala sekolahlah yang tadi masuk ke kelas jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Namanya sudah dihafal oleh sang kepala sekolah sebagai siswa yang bermasalah, ia tak mau kalau niatnya yang hanya ingin ke toilet malah disangka yang tidak-tidak.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya makan"

BYUUURR…

Tiba-tiba seember air di siramkan kepadanya dari atas bilik toilet dan seketika membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ke dada. Jas seragam yang dipakainya pun basah sampai ke seragam dalamnya.

"Hah…" Jaejoong mengerjap tak percaya mendapati dirinya baru saja disiram oleh seseorang tak dikenal di luar bilik toilet. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada yang berani mencari rebut dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini dengannya. Kalau memang mengajak berkelahi, kenapa tidak secara jantan? Satu lawan satu dengan tangan kosong –pikirnya.

"Brengsek! Rupanya memang cari mati!"

BRAK

Lantas Jaejoong langsung berjalan keluar toilet dengan membawa seluruh amarah yang kini menguasainya. Berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil diiringi tawa mengejek dari banyak siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya. Ia harus segera menemukan pelaku penyiraman tersebut kemudian menghabisi orang itu sampai menjadi debu.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?!" bentaknya pada beberapa siswa yang menatapnya sambil menahan geli.

**Grep**

Seseorang mencekal tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian basah begitu?" tanya sebuah suara baritone rendah kepada pemuda cantik itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho setelah sebelumnya menyentak tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"APA URUSANMU?!"

"Jae," Yunho masih bersikeras mencekal lengan Jaejoong.

"APA!? SUDAH KUBILANG LEPAS, SIALAN!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Kau tidak ingat kalau aku masih marah padamu, eoh?!" balas Jaejoong tidak nyambung.

"Marah atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau harus mengeringkan tubuhmu kalau tak mau masuk angin"

"Aku tidak akan masuk angin!"

"Lalu kau mau jadi bahan tertawaan mereka?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk beberapa gerombolan siswa yang tengah menertawakan Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil terus bermuka masam.

"Yasudah, ikut aku"

"…" Jaejoong nampak masih enggan untuk mengikuti Yunho karena ia merasa masih marah pada pemuda itu atas kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali"

Akhirnya Yunho menarik Jaejoong paksa agar mau mengikuti kemana dia akan pergi. Sedikitnya ia nampak menghela napasnya menghadapi kelakuan Jaejoong yang memang sangat susah diatur.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Kini, sampailah kedua tokoh utama kita di sebuah ruangan yang berisi loker-loker para siswa. Mereka berdua berdiri tepat di hadapan salah satu loker, loker Yunho tepatnya.

Jaejoong mendecih geli saat melihat loker Yunho yang banyak ditempeli kertas warna-warni berisikan tulisan-tulisan memuja yang tentu asalnya dari para pemggemar calon suaminya itu. Belum lagi beberapa surat cinta yang ditemukan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil selembar handuk kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong yang justru melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memalingkan wajah cemberutnya. Bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut imut tak urung mengundang senyuman kecil dari wajah Yunho. Calon istrinya itu memang keras kepala.

Akhirnya Yunholah yang mengusap-usap surai basah Jaejoong lembut dengan handuk di tangannya. Mengeringkannya dengan wajah serius tanpa mempedulikan tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai menegang menahan malu.

Lagi-lagi Yunho bersikap seperti ini pada Jaejoong. Dan hal itu tak urung mengundang debaran-debaran tak keruan di dada Jaejoong. Membuat sejumlah darah naik ke wajahnya dan melukiskan rona-rona di kedua belah pipinya. Tubuhnya bak boneka salju di tengah musim panas yang siap untuk mencair karena perlakuan hangat dari calon suaminya yang bisa menyentuh hatinya. Perasaan ini sudah sangat lama tak ia rasakan sejak ia berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Putera mahkota itu kini beralih mengusapi wajah Jaejoong yang masih cukup basah di beberapa bagian. Dagunya diangkat sampai wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho, mata bulatnya hanya dapat mengerjap perlahan karena gugup. Terlebih melihat calon suaminya itu tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya, membuat dirinya langsung terkena serangan jantung.

"Kenapa bajumu bisa basah? Kau habis tercebur kolam?" Yunho mencoba berkelakar untuk menepis raut cemberut pemuda cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Haha, lucu sekali. Jangan melawak, Yun. Aku sedang tidak selera"

"Lantas?"

"Ada yang menyiramku saat aku di toilet. Orang bodoh macam apa yang berani cari mati denganku? Apa dia tidak tahu nyawanya terancam sekarang? Hh!" Jaejoong mendengus pendek.

"Kurasa aku mulai tidak bisa hidup tenang" sambung si cantik itu.

"Bukankah hidupmu memang tak pernah tenang?"

"Yun, please. Otak kriminal di sekolah ini sangat banyak, aku yakin itu. Hanya saja itu bisa tertutupi dengan status bangsawan yang mereka miliki. Akan sulit untuk menyerang mereka. Benar-benar licik!"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Karena aku merasa banyak kemunafikan di sini!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah tak usah dibahas lagi"

"Oke, baiklah. Nah, gantilah bajumu dengan ini" Yunho menyerahkan seragam olah raganya pada Jaejoong.

"Gantilah di toilet sana" titah Yunho.

.

.

"Apa kau tak punya pakaian yang lebih kecil dari ini?!" gerutu Jaejoong begitu keluar dari toilet.

"Kebesaran ya?" Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat lucu dengan seragam miliknya yang tampak kedodoran ditubuh kecil calon istrinya itu.

"Tubuhmu itu terlalu panjang, sampai-sampai tangan dan kakiku saja tak nampak"

"Kan bisa dilipat"

"Iyasih, lalu seragam basah ini harus ku kemanakan?"

"Sini berikan padaku"

Bruk

"Yah! Kenapa kau buang ke tempat sampah?"

"Akan aku belikan yang baru, kau cepatlah kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran akan dimulai"

"Tapikan seragam itu–"

"Sudahlah.."

"Ck, susah memang bicara dengan orang kaya sepertimu."

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa mengantuk, pelajaran matematika memang selalu terasa membosankan baginya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya menguap lebar berkali-kali meskipun jam belajar baru berlangsung sepuluh menit.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jendela kelas tepat di sampingnya. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih di luar sana terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang melihat tulisan angka-angka di papan tulis. Terlebih sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi yang sedari tadi membelai lembut wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong seakan ingin sekali kabur dari kelas matematika ini dan menikmati indahnya hari di luar.

Lalu dia beralih memandang segerombolan siswa yang nampak tengah berolah raga di bawah. Salah satunya adalah Yunho, calon suaminya.

Saat ia melihat Yunho, ingatannya langsung berputar kepada saat di ruang loker bersama Yunho tadi. Saat dia tengah membicarakan tentang kemunafikan. Tiba-tiba otaknya menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho sama munafiknya dengan manusia-manusia di kelas ini. Kalau tidak, lantas apa alasan Yunho menerima perjodohan ini sedang Yunho sangat tahu bahwa dirinya akan membuat Yunho kerepotan dengan segala tingkahnya? Bukankah Yunho juga pernah bilang bahwa dia membuat pemuda tampan itu malu dengan tingkah berandal yang ia miliki? Lalu, apa arti permintaan maaf Yunho waktu itu? Apa hanya sebuah kata maaf yang tak berarti apa-apa? Atau Yunho mempertahankan Jaejoong karena dia patuh dengan orang tuanya, apa hanya karena sebatas itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan segala perhatian Yunho yang ia terima selama ini?

Ah, sungguh. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar tak ada habisnya di kepala Jaejoong. Hatinya merasa nyaman bersama Yunho, namun tak dipungkiri ada keraguan yang cukup besar yang bersarang di pikirannya.

Kemudian, sayup-sayup dapat ia dengar pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Han Songsaengnim yang memang mengajar pelajaran olah raga.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam olah raga?"

"Maaf, Songsaengnim. Aku lupa membawanya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, maaf Songsaengnim"

"Kalau begitu, lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali!"

"Baik, Songsaengnim"

Dada Jaejoong berdesir hangat tiba-tiba, di samping itu juga tak dapat dipungkiri kalau rasa tak enak hati menyangkut di hatinya. Yunho dihukum karena seragam olah raga pemuda itu dipakai olehnya. Dan sekarang sang Putera Mahkota terpaksa harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah yang cukup luas itu sampai sepuluh kali.

"Kau membuatku bingung, Yun" gumam si cantik itu sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang mulai berlari.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, tapi calon suaminya itu tak kunjung datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Bahkan kini satu persatu siswa yang berada di kelas makin menipis jumlahnya. Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Pip.. pip..

Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**Sender: Beruang kutub**

**Aku di gedung seni. Cepat ke sini.**

Jaejoong mendecak sebal saat yang ditunggu-tunggu justru hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat berkalimat pendek yang isinya adalah sebuah perintah.

.

.

Krieeet…

Blam

"Sepi sekali, apa ada orang di sini? Jangan-jangan Yunho mengerjaiku?!" gumam Jaejoong sambil memasuki gedung seni yang disebut-sebut Yunho di pesan singkatnya tadi.

Namun, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara dentingan piano dari arah ruang musik. Jaejoong pikir mungkin saja itu Yunho. Dan kakinya pun melangkah menuju ke sumber suara.

Krieet…

Dan benar saja, ia menemukan pemuda tampan bermata musang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya di kelas itu –tengah menggerak jari-jarinya dengan lincah di atas tuts sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Memainkan sebuah alunan nada yang tidak asing di telinganya. Alunan nada yang terdengar sederhana namun menentramkan hati, Song For Anna.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaejoong duduk di samping pemuda itu dengan posisi membelakangi piano.

"Hanya menghibur diri"

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya bosan"

"Kenapa tidak main piano di rumah saja?"

"Itulah, aku bosan dengan rumah"

"Yang benar saja! Kau bisa menemukan apapun di rumahmu yang besar itu, lalu sebelah mananya yang membuatmu bosan?"

"Aku hanya bosan" Yunho masih memainkan pianonya.

"Orang aneh"

"Jae," Menggumam adalah yang dilakukan Jaejoong untuk menanggapi panggilan Yunho.

"Kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, bukan?" Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho yang masih memainkan piano dengan lagu yang masih sama.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau lebih terbuka padaku tentang masalahmu?"

"Uh?"

"Aku masih tak dapat mengerti akan reaksimu kemarin. Kenapa kau bisa semarah itu?"

"A-Aku…"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi padamu dulu?"

"Eum… Baiklah, kau benar. Aku sangat sensitif dengan kata-katamu tempo hari lalu karena sesuatu yang pernah terjadi dulu"

"Bolehkah aku tahu sesuatu itu?"

"Hh…"

"Percayalah padaku,"

"Eum… Baiklah. Sebenarnya Kim Siwon adalah ayah tiriku. Ayah kandungku bernama Tan Hankyung, seorang pria berkebangsaan Cina yang sekarang entah kemana" mulai pemuda cantik itu.

"Ayahku adalah sosok yang sangat tegas dan keras, maka itu aku dididik untuk menjadi anak yang kuat sejak kecil"

"Beliau ingin aku menjadi lelaki yang tangguh"

"Namun pada kenyataannya aku tak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya karena aku memiliki rahim dan … Aku menyimpang" Suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar.

"Sekarang kau pasti merasa jijik padaku karena ayah kandungku sendiri pun merasa begitu sampai menyebutku sebagai aib bagi keluarga Tan" Suara Jaejoong makin bergetar seiring dengan cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bahkan ia tega menghina ibuku dan mengusirnya –hiks" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil pemuda cantik itu, membuat Yunho menghentikan permainan pianonya kemudian beralih menatap pemuda cantik di sampingnya.

Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir saat mengingat kembali betapa kejamnya sang Ayah terhadap Ibunya. Sekali lagi ia berkata dalam hatinya, tidak apa-apa kalau dirinya harus dibuang asal jangan Ibunya. Ibunya yang sudah mati-matian mempertahankannya dan membuat dia sampai ke dunia ini tanpa peduli dengan nyawanya yang nyaris di ujung tanduk. Jaejoong tak pernah bisa berhenti menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Ibunya terluka atas perbuatan Ayahnya.

"Jae…"

"Jangan melihatku! Ini memalukan!"

"A-Apa?"

"Susah payah aku berusaha tidak cengeng di hadapan orang lain dan kau sukses membuatku menangis sekarang, di depanmu!" Pemuda cantik itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau baru saja berhasil membuat ketua perkumpulan DBSK mengungkap masa lalunya yang menyedihkan sampai menangis! Ini memalukan!"

"Uh?"

"Berbaliklah!"

"Apa?"

"BERBALIK KUBILANG, BODOH!" Yunho segera memutar duduknya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Aku pinjam punggungmu, ya?" ujar pemuda cantik itu pelan dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Yunho.

**Grep**

Pemuda cantik itu segera membenamkan wajahnya di punggung bidang Yunho setelah sebelumnya melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke perut Yunho dengan erat. Lalu pemuda cantik itu mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya di punggung lebar calon suaminya itu. Mengeluarkan segala sisa-sisa sakit hati yang tadi sempat tertahan saat ia menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya kepada Yunho.

Sedang Yunho hanya bisa merelakan punggungnya dibasahi Jaejoong. Tangan mungil yang melingkar di perutnya itu terlihat bergetar. Iba yang merasuki dadanya membuat dirinya kemudian mengelus lembut tangan mungil Jaejoong itu sambil terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat menghibur kepada Jaejoong.

"Ssstt… Sudah-sudah,"

"Jangan menangis terus atau matamu akan mirip dengan mata kodok nanti"

Gyut~

"Aduuh! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!"

"Jung Yunho, beruang kutub sialan!" umpat Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih terbenam di punggung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

* * *

Ada yg tau Song For Anna? Aku milih lagu ini karena aku suka mainin lagu ini pake gitar. Nadanya simple tapi enak haha.

Dan buat chapter ini…. Ya amplop, berantakaaaaan! Aku bahkan ga ngerti aku ini bikin apaan ;(

Aku nyaris pengen stopin ff ini dulu, soalnya susah mikirin idenya karena lagi flu parah plus pening. Kemarin aku bilang ga ada sedih-sedihnya, tau-tau nyempil-nyempil dikit. Gomen neeeee~~~ TT-TT /sungkem/

Sebagai bocoran untuk chapter depan, aku cuma perlu kasih satu kata –DRUNK- ekhem /jangan mikir yang mesum-mesum dulu -_-/

Buat yang ngarepin NC, aku ga tau deh. Aku tidak ahli membuat adegan seperti itu soalnya~ Tapi lihat saja nantinyaaa~~ /wink/

Maaf untuk apdetan chapter yang sangat tidak seru ini, ne~ Aku sama sekali ga baca ulang karena flu bikin aku ga kuat berhadapan terlalu lama sama monitor netbookku. Pusing euy -_-

Fb dan twitter ada di bioku yaaa, silakan di cek ^^

LUV YA GUYS~~ /bow 180 derajat/


	5. DRUNK

**Gangsta Prince(ss)**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, lil Humor

.

Rated: M (?)

.

**Chapter 5 - DRUNK**

.

**Warning: Sex content(?), BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I would be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Jaejoong berguling-guling di atas ranjang luasnya. Sehari tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung sedikitnya merindukan rumah. Rasanya seolah sudah sangat lama telinganya tidak berdengung saat mendengar omelan ibu cantiknya. Yunho orang yang terlalu tenang dan irit bicara, membuka percakapan dengannya pasti hanya akan mendapat kata ya atau tidak atau bahkan hanya sekedar deheman. Kadang kalau memang pemuda itu sedang malas berbicara, anggukan dan gelengan adalah jurus pamungkasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Benar-benar laki-laki yang membosankan.

Jaejoong sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Yunho? Apa karena dia seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan orang tuanya hanya berusaha memilihkan dia seseorang yang tepat sebagai pendampingnya kelak? Lalu apa alasan keluarga Jung atau tepatnya Yunho menerima perjodohan semacam ini?

Beep beep..

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong dan segera membuyarkan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala Jaejoong.

**Sender: Taeyang**

**Hyung, kapan kau akan datang ke basecamp lagi?**

Jaejoong langsung menepuk kepalanya saat ia baru saja menyadari kelalaiannya yang sudah dua hari ini tak menanyakan kabar perkumpulannya. Selain itu, terhitung sudah satu minggu ia tidak mendatangi basecamp perkumpulannya. Kemudian pemuda cantik itu menengok ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger di sisi kanan kamar dan mendapati bahwa saat ini sudah pukul delapan malam.

**To: Taeyang**

**Aku ke sana sekarang. Siapkan musik dan minumannya, kita party sampai pagi!**

Jaejoong bangkit dari pembaringannya kemudian melangkah menuju lemari dan mulai mengacak-acak isi kotak kayu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian matanya membulat saat ia hanya menemukan seragam dan pakaian rumahan di lemarinya. Tadi siang supir Yunho di utus untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya di rumah, tapi nyatanya ibunya hanya memberikan pakaian macam ini untuknya. Bagaimana dia mau party kalau hanya ada kaus dan celana kain juga sandal tidur?

"Sialan! Ck" decak si cantik itu sebal.

"Ah, Yunho!"

.

.

Di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Di depan sebuah pintu coklat yang besarnya melebihi tingginya, berdiri dengan kokoh dan angkuh. Persis seperti gambaran Jung muda yang ada di dalamnya.

Tok tok tok

"Yun, kau di dalam?"

"Masuk saja, Jae" titah si pemilik ruangan.

Krieet~

Jaejoong berlari kecil mendekati Yunho yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di atas ranjang dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Dengan pelan si cantik itu dudukkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda dingin yang nampak serius dengan bacaannya itu.

"Yun,"

"Hmm?" Si pemuda tampan hanya menggumam.

"Aku pinjam bajumu, boleh?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong kali ini berhasil membuat Jung muda itu untuk mengalihkan atensinya pada calon istrinya itu.

"Untuk?"

"Aku mau keluar, tapi eomma hanya membawakanku baju untuk di rumah"

"Kau mau kemana dengan wajah lebam begitu?"

"Apa kau harus tahu aku mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Tentu saja. Kau meminjam bajuku, bukan?"

"Cih.. Aku mau ke basecamp perkumpulanku"

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada eommaku, ya!" sambung si cantik itu.

"Ambilah yang kau suka" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari besarnya dengan menggunakan dagu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera melesat menuju lemari milik Yunho dan mulai mengacaukan isinya.

.

.

"Perutmu itu besar, ya? Kenapa celanamu selalu kedodoran untukku? Untung saja ada satu yang muat" gerutu pemuda cantik itu sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca sedang pemuda yang diprotesnya kini memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Kau mau per– Yak!" Baru saja Jaejoong hendak bertanya pada Yunho, namun pemuda bermata musang itu keburu menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ikut denganmu" jawab Yunho datar.

"A-Apa?! Hei! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu ikut!" Pemuda Jung itu tetap menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar.

Sret.

Dengan kekuatan kelelakiannya, Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho kemudian memelintirnya ke belakang dan memberikan kuncian kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak boleh ikut!" desis pemuda berwajah feminim itu kesal.

Set.

Dengan sigap, Yunho kembali memutar balikan keadaan. Membuat Jaejoong meringis karena Yunho melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang ia lakukan pada pemuda tampan itu tadi. Memelintir tangannya ke belakang dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku hanya mau mengawasimu agar kau tidak mengacau"

"Grr… Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!" Jaejoong menggeram kesal sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman.

"Bisakah kau jadi penurut?"

"TIDAK!" Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan kuncian Yunho seraya mendorong Yunho agar menjauhinya.

"Yaaak! Apa-apaan ini?!" Jaejoong semakin merasa frustasi saat tubuhnya di angkut oleh dua pria berbadan besar dan berkulit hitam kembali menuju Yunho saat ia baru saja melangkah keluar pintu kediaman Jung.

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya yang sejak tadi berdenyut-denyut pening akibat kurang tidur kemarin karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, dan sekarang kepalanya semakin ingin pecah hanya dengan melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang susah di atur itu.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar kalau aku tak ikut"

"KAU TAK BISA SEENAKNYA BEGITU, JUNG Yunmmpptt" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong begitu saja saat Yunho dengan seenaknya memasukan juntaian syal yang dipakai Jaejoong ke mulut mungil pemuda cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik, sih?" Putera Mahkota itu menghela napasnya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya lagi.

"Mmmpphh! Mmpphhtt!" Mulutnya bahkan sudah disumpal, tapi pemuda cantik itu masih gencar mengomel sambil memelototkan mata besarnya.

"Setuju atau tidak?" Si cantik menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, kau tetap di sini" Yunho memutar tubuhnya bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mmpphh!"

"Berubah pikiran?" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"Bawa dia ke mobil" perintah pemuda bergelar Putera Mahkota itu pada dua bodyguardnya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat anak-anak buahnya mendadak berhenti beraktivitas dan membatu dengan tampang bodoh begitu ia datang.

Bukan…

Bukan karena kedatangannyalah anak-anak buahnya menjadi aneh begitu, tapi karena seseorang yang datang bersamanya. Yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan gaya sok tampan, yang sayangnya Jaejoong pun mengakui bahwa Yunho memang tampan.

"Putera Mahkota?" Taeyang membuka suara dengan nada tak menyangka.

"Dia? Putera Mahkota Korea Selatan? Untuk apa dia di sini?" Choi Seunghyun yang biasa dipanggil T.O.P mulai memandangi Yunho dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Maklum saja, dia belum pernah secara langsung mengetahui 'bentuk' Putera Mahkota sebelumnya.

"Dia calon s-su…"

"Calon suami Jaejoong," potong Yunho yang dihadiahi pelototan oleh Jaejoong.

"MWOO?!"

"Kau gay, hyung?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak naksir aku kan, hyung?"

"Yak! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! Aku dijodohkan, bodoh!"

"Hyung, ta–…"

"Shut up, jangan bertanya lagi. None of your business"

Srak,

Tiba-tiba seluruh anak buah Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Jaejoong, tepatnya ke arah Yunho yang ada di belakang Jaejoong. Dan hal itu sontak membuat kerutan di dahi putih sang ketua perkumpulan itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Jaejoong menuding-nuding anak buahnya dengan tidak santai.

"Menghormati Putera Mahkota, hyung" jawab Gikwang diiringi anggukan dari anggota perkumpulan lain.

"Woo~ Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Mendadak seorang pemuda yang tingginya melebihi seluruh manusia di ruangan basecamp ini datang dari belakang Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Changmin? Kau baru datang?"

"Jae hyung? Kau datang?" sambut pemuda tinggi bernama Changmin itu antusias.

Grep.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda tinggi itu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong dan berputar. Benar-benar memalukan. Dan melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa mendatangkan rasa sedikit ketidaknyamanan di dada Yunho yang masih betah menutup mulutnya.

"Ini harus dirayakan!"

"Jangan berlebihan,"

"Nope. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan sangat lama kembali ke sini, hyung. Maka itu, mari berpesta~~"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa,"

"Oh, ada Yunho-ssi. Annyeong~" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya lagi saat Changmin membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas pada Yunho dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Yunho.

"Kalian sampai kapan mau membungkuk?"

"Sudah boleh bangun, Putera Mahkota?"

"Sudah! Sudah! Jja, mulai pestanya~ Gikwang-ah, cepat siapkan minuman dan wanita-wanitanya~~"

.

.

Mata musang sang pemuda tampan menelisik pemandangan di depannya. Menatap antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Pemuda cantik yang pernah mengakui penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya padanya ternyata nampak begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat ini, menari bersama tiga gadis yang mengelilinginya dengan tangannya yang bergerak nakal di tubuh gadis-gadis itu. Sepintas Yunho merasa ditipu. Tapi ia tetap membiarkannya dan tetap memilih duduk tenang di sofa berwarna merah ini. Basecamp ini sudah nampak seperti diskotik sekarang, musik-musik berirama beat mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Dan Yunho nampak agak kesal juga dengan beberapa gadis yang dengan centilnya terus mendekatinya.

"Minum, Yunho-ssi?" Tiba-tiba Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yunho setelah sebelumnya mengusir gadis-gadis yang mengganggu Yunho tadi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus menyetir"

"Okay. Hmm.. Sebagai calon suaminya, kau pasti sudah tahu kan masa lalu Jaejoong hyung?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'kau juga tahu tentang hal itu?'

"Aku sepupu terdekatnya, tentu aku tahu" Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau tak usah heran melihat Jaejoong hyung. Meski ia kelihatan begitu bernafsu pada gadis-gadis itu, itu hanya kamuflase"Changmin menurunkan volume bicaranya agar tak ada yang mendengar ucapannya selain Yunho.

"Anggota perkumpulan ini tak ada yang tahu selain aku. Kalaupun mereka tahu, takkan berpengaruh apa-apa karena mereka sangat loyal dan menghormati hyungku itu. Tapi hal ini merupakan sebuah kelemahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh musuh kami untuk mengalahkan kami"

"Jadi kalian memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya?" Akhirnya Yunho bersuara.

"Benar sekali. Ah, kelihatannya Jae hyung sudah mabuk" Yunho mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda cantik yang nampak terhuyung-huyung itu.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Jae hyung sangat menyeramkan saat mabuk"

Yunho tak begitu menyimak perkataan Changmin karena suara musik disko yang begitu menyita pendengarannya, terlebih ia juga keburu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong di lantai dansa.

"Ayo pulang," bisik Yunho sambil menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Ung? Yunho-ya, manusia jelek" racau si cantik itu.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

"Tidak mau! Lepaaaass~"

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Yunho memilih memanggul Jaejoong di bahunya. Sedang Jaejoong pun nampak pasrah saja, terkulai di bahu kokoh calon suaminya itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang kemudian beralih keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat untuk Jaejoong dan mengambil segelas air. Setelah itu, pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali ke kamar Jaejoong.

Krieet~

**DEG ! **

Yunho berjengit terkejut saat mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Mata kecilnya dipaksa melebar begitu melihat Jaejoong di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda cantik itu sudah melepas nyaris seluruh pakaiannya kini berdiri di depannya dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Panas… eunghh…"

Pluk.

Selembar kemeja sudah berhasil Jaejoong lepaskan dari tubuhnya, menyisakan selembar –hanya selembar boxer hitam bertuliskan Hello Kitty yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Dan tangan putih itu kembali merambat ke ke bawah –ke arah boxer yang melekat di tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk melepaskannya juga.

"Y-Yaah! Su…"

Sret.

Terlambat.

Pemuda cantik itu keburu melepas boxernya dan tersisalah celana dalam berwarna merah miliknya.

"Hei! Cepat kembali ke ranjangmu, sana. Cepat" Tiba-tiba Yunho menjadi sangat gugup mendapati tubuh polos nan mulus Jaejoong terpampang di depannya.

"Ungg~~" Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke arah ranjang dengan hati yang dilanda kepanikkan, namun Jaejoong malah bergelayut manja di leher jenjang pemuda tampan itu.

Set.

Bruk!

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Yunho langsung terkena serangan jantung saat ia jatuh bersama Jaejoong karena tersandung dengan posisi yang berbahaya seperti ini. Oh, ayolah~ Yunho yang menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang nyaris telanjang, di atas ranjang –adalah hal yang sangat memungkinkan orang untuk berpikiran yang bukan-bukan terhadap mereka.

"Hihihihihi…." Yunho beralih menatap wajah Jaejoong di bawahnya saat mendengar pemuda cantik itu terkikik tanpa sebab, masih dengan tangannya yang melingkari leher Yunho.

"Hihihihi…" Pemuda cantik itu masih terkikik, dan entah kenapa itu terlihat menggemaskan bagi Yunho.

Mata bulat besar itu berkilat-kilat senang, mengedip perlahan sambil menatap wajah kecil Yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sedang Yunho, kesadarannya seolah termakan habis oleh kelamnya doe hitam milik pemuda cantik itu.

"Hihi, Yunnie…" Pemuda cantik itu benar-benar membuat Yunho kehilangan jiwanya. Wajah menawan si cantik itu meruntuhkan dinding es dalam diri Yunho.

'Sangat cantik' gumam Yunho dalam hati.

CUP~

Bibir ceri Jaejoong mengecup kecil bibir dengan shape hati milik calon suaminya, kemudian pemuda cantik itu membelai wajah Yunho sambil masih terkekeh karena mabuk. Yunho tersentak menerima ciuman singkat itu. Bibir Jaejoong terasa begitu lembut, sebentar saja ia merasakannya tapi bisa membuatnya nyaris lupa diri.

Cup~

Seolah tak rela ditinggalkan kenikmatan dari bibir lembut pinkish milik Jaejoong, Yunho bergegas kembali meraihnya. Melumat sebentar bibir merah muda si cantik itu dengan lembut.

Cup~ Cup~ Cup~

Berkali diciuminya pun, Yunho masih ingin terus merasakan bibir Jaejoong. Lagi dan lagi.

'Ini gila' umpat Yunho dalam hati saat dirasa bibir Jaejoong membuatnya kecanduan.

Chu~

Dengan mata yang masih saling balas menatap dan deru napas yang saling bersahutan, Yunho kembali memagut bibir ceri calon istrinya itu. Lebih dalam dan lebih intim dari sebelumnya yang hanya sekedar kecupan ringan.

Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan bernafsu. Dan kewarasan Yunho semakin sukses menghilang ketika Jaejoong membalas gerakan bibirnya. Deru napas keduanya semakin kencang terdengar seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

"Ngghh…" Satu desahan lolos dari si cantik yang berada di bawah Yunho itu saat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya paksa ke dalam mulut hangat si cantik dan mulai mengaduk-aduk seluruh isinya.

Salah satu tangan pemuda tampan itu kini merambat ke leher putih Jaejoong lalu menariknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedang tangan satunya meremas lembut pinggang ramping Jaejoong kemudian bergerak seduktif membelai punggung pemuda bermata doe itu. Jaejoong yang masih mabuk hanya bisa terlentang pasrah menerima segala perlakuan Yunho.

Suara kecipak dari bibir kedua insan ini mulai mendominasi seluruh ruangan saat ciuman keduanya mulai semakin intens dan menimbulkan rasa panas di tubuh masing-masing. Lelehan saliva mengalir keluar dari bibir keduanya. Benar-benar, kesadaran keduanya sudah ditenggelamkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama nafsu.

"Yunhoomwaah…" Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman Yunho ketika merasa paru-parunya seolah mengkerut kekurangan oksigen.

Hal itu tak menghentikan Yunho untuk meraih surganya, bibir hati itu beralih mengecupi leher jenjang Jaejoong. Memberikan sedikit jilatan basah dan gigitan kemudian hisapan, meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan di sana.

"A-Ah… Yunnie-yahh~ hihihihi"

Cup~ cup~ cup~

Yunho makin giat menciumi tubuh putih nyaris telanjang milik Jaejoong di bawahnya, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Sret, bruk.

Jaejoong memutar posisi mereka tiba-tiba, menjadikan dirinya berada di atas Yunho kali ini. Sambil masih tertawa-tawa, si cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas perut Yunho dengan tangan yang bergerilya melepasi kancing kemeja calon suaminya itu.

Yunho tak mau diam saja, kedua tangannya membentang ke depan dan meraih kedua dada berisi Jaejoong dan meremasnya sedukif juga memainkan nipple pinknya.

"Ahh.. Yunniehh~ Tidak bolehh~" Jaejoong menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yunho dari dadanya.

Sret.

Setelah berhasil melepas kemeja Yunho, Jaejoong balas mencubit nipple coklat milik Yunho yang sudah mengeras itu. Kemudian melukiskan sebuah kissmark di tubuh atletis pemuda tampan itu.

"A-Ahh… Jaehh~ No no no, naughty kitten~" Yunho semakin out of character saat dihadapkan dengan tubuh indah Jaejoong yang kini bahkan sudah berhiaskan kissmark buatannya.

Sret, bruk.

Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong di bawah kuasanya.

"Hihihihi… Yunniehh~ Kau membesar" racau Jaejoong saat melihat sesuatu yang menggembung di dalam jeans yang dikenakan Yunho.

"Milikku sudah tak sabar berada di dalammu, Jaehh~" bisik Yunho dengan suara huskynya sambil melepaskan perlahan satu-satunya kain yang membalut bagian sensitif Jaejoong kemudian membuangnya asal.

"Yunnieehh~ Hihihi.. Ohh~ Gelihhh~" racau Jaejoong saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah menyentuh daun telinganya.

Jaejoongn melebarkan kedua kakinya tanpa sadar saat tangan nakal Yunho membelai seduktif paha bagian dalamnya. Membiarkan tubuh pemuda tampan itu terhimpit di antara dua kakinya.

Setelah menggerayangi paha Jaejoong, tangan nakal pemuda bermata musang itu meraih milik Jaejoong dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Yunnieehh~~ Nohhh… A-Akuh…" Jaejoong merasa miliknya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi mulai berkedut-kedut serasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Yunniehhh… Sudahh~~ A-Aku tidak tahanhh, eunghh~"

"Yunhh… Aku mau pipis~~ AAHHHH…" Nyatanya bukanlah air seni yang keluar dari milik Jaejoong melainkan sebuah cairan putih kental yang mengotori tangan Yunho.

"Cepat sekali keluarnya. Giliranku, Jae~" Yunho melepaskan celana yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan agak tak sabaran. Terlebih mendapati pose dan mimik wajah Jaejoong yang membuatnya nyaris gila karena libido yang meningkat drastis. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan lubang pink yang seolah memanggil-manggil minta dirasuki. Juga wajah berkeringat Jaejoong dengan bibir pink bengkak yang terbuka, terengah-engah mengambil napas. Damn sexy!

"A-Ahhh…" Desah Jaejoong saat benda tumpul nan keras milik Yunho sedikit menusuk lubangnya.

"Kita mulai persiapannya, ne?" Perlahan Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong, dan memaju mundurkannya. Hal itu tak urung mengundang geraman nikmat dari bibir Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Yunho ingin lekas memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Jaejoong.

Sleb,

Jari kedua sudah masuk dan Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang dibuatnya.

"Keluarkannhhh… Ahhh… S-Sakithhh" erang si cantik itu saat lubang perawannya dibobol oleh benda asing.

Sleb,

Dan akhirnya Yunho memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang ketat Jaejoong sambil mendesah sendiri karena merasakan nikmat dari lubang Jaejoong.

"Keluarkanhhh, jebalhhh… Ini t-terasa anehhh"

"Sabar, Jaehh… Sebentar lagihh" racau Yunho sambil terus memaju mundurkan tiga jarinya dalam Jaejoong, mencoba meraih titik nikmat milik Jaejoong di dalam sana. Maklum saja ia tak langsung menemukannya karena ini merupakan yang pertama bagi Yunho juga.

"TIDAK MAUUHH~"

**JDAK!**

Dengan ketidakberperikemanusiaan, Jaejoong segera melayangkan tendangan maut penuh tenaganya ke kepala Yunho. Membuat Yunho melepaskan jari-jarinya seketika dan kemudian tersungkur ke belakang dengan kepala yang terbentur kayu bagian bawah ranjang.

Pening yang memang sudah sejak tadi menyerang pemuda itu kini semakin meluas dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan akibat dari benturaan keras yang di terimanya sampai ia dapat merasakan benjolan kecil bagian belakang kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai berputar-putar dan lama kelamaan menjadi buram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

NC-nya diputus ya~

Akankah NC-nya berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya? Tunggu aja~

Foreplay gagal? Oke, aku gabakat bikin scene mesum. Baca novel yang isinya kama sutra sekalipun gabakal keserep di otak -_-

Yunho amnesia? Absolutely, NOT. Masa kejedot doang amnesia please? -_-

OPO IKI?! YunJae momentnya dikit amat!

**Tenang**, chapter depan bakal asik deh YunJaenya. Semoga saja /plak/

**Bocoran** buat chapter depan itu cuma butuh satu kata aja…. **HAMIL?**

Siapa yang hamil? Aku juga gatau /ditabok/

**Terima kasih banyak** buat semua-semua yang sudah baca, apalagi review bahkan favo dan follow yaaah~~ ^^9

**Kritik dan saran openly welcomed^^**


End file.
